


La città delle ombre

by laragazzamagica



Series: Stars and spies [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause Cassian is the perfect Le Carrè's (anti)hero, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Le Carrè's works, Mentions of genocide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spy Stuff, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Romantic Tension, that's like in the first chapter so be careful, the first few chapters are unrepentant fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laragazzamagica/pseuds/laragazzamagica
Summary: A Cassian, appena ristabilitosi dalla battaglia di Scarif, viene assegnata una nuova missione che rischia di distruggerlo. Toccherà a Jyn e a Bodhi salvarlo e farlo uscire dall'oscurità.





	1. Prologo

_ Sul tavolo davanti a lui c’erano il comlink e la pillola della buonanotte. Li fissava da una vita, incapace di muoversi.  _

_ Aveva scelto la morte. _

_ La pillola di cianuro davanti a lui sarebbe sicuramente stata sufficiente a garantirgli una fine veloce e praticamente indolore, ma la sua mano si rifiutava di muoversi. La morte era stata una compagna fedele che l’aveva accompagnato fin dall’infanzia, seguendolo, affiancandolo, e aveva sempre sentito che un giorno lo avrebbe accolto volentieri nel suo caldo abbraccio. Ora che per propria scelta se la trovava davanti, però, per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva davvero paura di morire.  _

_ Staccò a fatica gli occhi dalla pillola e prese in mano il comlink. Lo rigirò tra le dita lentamente, sfiorando i pulsanti, le zigrinature, il piccolo schermo che segnava l’ora. Posò l’indice sul pulsante giusto, quello che avrebbe mandato alla nave il segnale di imminente ed inevitabile cattura, ed esitò solo un attimo prima di premerlo. Il metallo leggero oppose una minima resistenza e per un momento la sua mente febbricitante sperò che il messaggio non potesse essere inviato e che qualcuno sarebbe venuto a salvarlo da sé stesso, ma il pulsante cedette e il circuito fece contatto. Con un brivido di orrore, vide accendersi il LED che gli segnalava che il messaggio era stato inviato. _

_ Ormai era fatta, non si poteva tornare indietro. Aveva chiesto ai suoi amici più cari di lasciarlo solo a morire. Non gli piaceva l’idea di mentire a Jyn, ma preferiva che lei e Bodhi fuggissero credendolo morto che confessare il suo fallimento, perché era sicuro che insieme ad esso avrebbe rivelato le sue colpe, avrebbe parlato dei ventisette volti che ogni notte gli toglievano il sonno, e loro lo avrebbero detestato come lui detestava sé stesso. Eppure avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poter avere di nuovo il privilegio di parlare un'ultima volta coi suoi unici, veri amici, a cui aveva rinunciato per sempre un attimo prima.  _

_ Un giorno avrebbero sicuramente scoperto che aveva mentito, che era morto in un luogo relativamente sicuro e non braccato in un vicolo cieco da agenti dell’Impero, ma a quel punto sarebbero stati al sicuro, lontani dai pericoli di questo pianeta infernale. Jyn lo avrebbe odiato lo stesso per averla finalmente abbandonata, ma non aveva mai creduto in una vita dopo la morte e il suo odio postumo lo spaventava meno che pensare a che faccia avrebbe fatto se avesse saputo davvero chi aveva davanti. In un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe stato comunque destinato a perderla e non voleva, non poteva più vivere senza di lei. _

_ Lasciò andare il comlink che ricadde rumorosamente sul piano del tavolo. Ormai Bodhi, seguendo i suoi ordini, doveva aver già eseguito il decollo. Jyn non era più su questo pianeta. Era più lontana da lui di quanto non lo fosse mai stata da quando l’aveva incontrata e ogni secondo che passava aggiungeva chilometri alla distanza. Gli sembrava che una parte della sua anima dovesse essere partita con lei, si sentiva straziato e faceva fatica a respirare a causa del magone che gli opprimeva il petto. Non aveva più ragioni per tentennare. Doveva agire e doveva farlo ora, altrimenti avrebbe fallito anche in questo. _

_ Con mani tremanti, sollevò la pillola. Gli sembrò quasi ironico essere la propria ultima vittima. Forse così i suoi ventisette fantasmi sarebbero stati vendicati e avrebbero trovato finalmente l’eterno riposo. Fuori dalla finestra, il sole era basso sull’orizzonte, illuminando i tetti e la vegetazione rigogliosa di New Sabanna, preannunciando un tramonto mozzafiato. Desiderò disperatamente aspettare ancora, vedere un’ultima volta il tramonto, ma non si poteva: ci aveva messo ore a prendere in mano la pillola della buonanotte ed era certo che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo una seconda volta, e che dopo aver visto il suo ultimo tramonto avrebbe desiderato vedere un’altra alba, e un altro tramonto, e così via.  _

_ Sarebbe stato molto meglio morire su Scarif tra le braccia di Jyn, la sua cara, bellissima Jyn, ma la Forza aveva voluto diversamente, gli aveva mandato Bodhi per costringerlo a sopravvivere. Ma Jyn se n'era andata, Bodhi l'aveva portata via. In barba alla Forza, oggi sarebbe stato lui a scegliere il proprio destino.  _

_ Si fece coraggio e si portò alle labbra la pillola della buonanotte.  _


	2. Qualunque cosa per una fetta di torta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene di vita quotidiana nell'Alleanza, parte 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riz Ahmed nelle interviste chiama tutti "Bro", quindi ho deciso che dovesse farlo anche Bodhi. E visto che Bodhi è un pezzo di pane, anche Cassian si è fatto influenzare.

**_Flotta dell’Alleanza per Restaurare la Repubblica, fregata Arcturus, 52 giorni dopo la battaglia di Yavin_ **

“Stai attenta a quello che fai.”

“Sono sempre attenta.”

“Non mi pare proprio, Jyn. Sei sempre imprudente, piuttosto.”

“Cassian, piantala, ce la posso fare, non sono stupida, ho solo bisogno di un po’ di silenzio.”

“Non ho mai detto che sei stupida.”

“Stai buono.”

“Se hai bisogno d’aiuto, potrei...”

“Zitto!” 

Jyn si morse il labbro, assorta. Aveva bisogno di tutta la concentrazione a sua disposizione, la situazione era esplosiva e avere Cassian al suo fianco, impassibile, che continuava a parlare non aiutava. Nonostante il suo improvviso silenzio, non riusciva davvero a intravedere una via d’uscita, la tensione la stava facendo impazzire.

Non c’era nulla da fare, a meno che...

Starnutì violentemente, coprendosi il volto con una mano, bofonchiando qualcosa contro la polvere ad un volume a malapena udibile. Finalmente, la via d’uscita che cercava. 

Lanciò tre carte sul tavolo con aria trionfante. “Scorta della Regina. Ho vinto!”

Cassian guardò prima le carte, poi lei, e sul suo volto impassibile si dipinse un sorriso beffardo. “Ne sei sicura?” Lasciò cadere con noncuranza le tre carte che gli restavano in mano. “Sabacc. Ho vinto io. Per la sesta volta consecutiva”

Jyn rimase a bocca aperta. “ _ Karabast _ . Uffa. La tua è solo fortuna.” Masticò con violenza il pezzo di torta che aveva preso per colazione. Quel maledetto aveva vinto di nuovo, l’aveva distratta con quegli occhi color caramello e le aveva fatto perdere il conto dei punti. Oltre ad aver usato la faccia da spia, che peggiorava sempre le cose. Meditò seriamente di punirlo dandogli un calcio sotto il tavolo.

Lui raccolse le carte e iniziò a mescolarle. “Dopo sei vittorie direi che è abilità più che fortuna. È straordinario, comunque, riesci a perdere anche barando.”

“Come, prego?” 

Un’affermazione del genere vicino all’ora di punta in mezzo ad una mensa affollata di ribelli che facevano colazione rischiava di farla bandire da qualunque tipo di scommessa nell’intera Alleanza. Si guardò intorno per accertarsi che nessuno avesse sentito, ma fortunatamente accanto a lei c’era solo Bodhi addormentato e nel tavolo accanto al loro c’era solo una coppia troppo intenta a litigare lanciandosi stoviglie a vicenda che faceva un baccano infernale. Una forchetta volò nella loro direzione e atterrò in testa a Bodhi che si svegliò di soprassalto. “Sono sveglio! Sono... sveglio… ehm.” Si guardò intorno con aria assonnata e notò il vassoio che gli stava davanti con la sua colazione ancora intatta. “Non ero sveglio, vero?”

“No.”, gli risposero in coro, Cassian cercando senza troppo successo di essere serio e Jyn ridacchiando, perché la forchetta adesso spuntava dalla matassa di capelli del pilota come una bandiera. 

“E non mi avete svegliato per giocare a Sabbac? Che razza di amici siete?”

“La razza che preferisce non perdere tutti i propri soldi giocando con te,  _ hermano _ .” Stavolta Cassian non cercò nemmeno di trattenere il sorriso. 

“E poi”, aggiunse Jyn, “non avevi l'aria di uno che ha dormito molto, stanotte.” 

“Già, può essere.”

“Di nuovo gli incubi?” Cassian si era fatto serio e preoccupato. 

“No, stavolta era colpa di Kaleb.”

“Kaleb?”

“È il mio nuovo coinquilino, russa in maniera vergognosa.”

“Vuoi che faccia in modo che te ne assegnino un altro?”

Bodhi, alle parole di Cassian, si irrigidì visibilmente. “No, grazie, ti stiamo già sfruttando abbastanza, con gli alloggi, i vestiti, il cibo e tutto il resto. Non voglio che ti tolgano il grado perché fai troppe richieste per noi. Devo cavarmela da solo, ho già cambiato stanza troppe volte.”

Cassian, resosi conto di aver fatto un passo falso, distolse lo sguardo con aria contrita.

“In ogni caso, grazie per l’offerta, fratello”, mormorò Bodhi prima di addentare una fetta di dolce alle uvette, o meglio la pallida imitazione sintetica dell’originale che servivano in mensa. 

Il motivo dei suoi numerosi traslochi erano gli incubi provocati dal ricordo di Bor Gullet e della Morte Nera: nell’ultimo mese, da quando l’Alleanza era riuscita a ridistribuire parte del personale in basi planetarie minori e l’emergenza abitativa a bordo della flotta era stata risolta, Bodhi aveva cambiato già tre coinquilini, che si erano lamentati perché la notte li svegliava con le urla che lanciava nel sonno. 

Il pilota era nato su Jedha, tutta la sua famiglia era là quando la Morte Nera era stata usata per la prima volta: l'Impero l'aveva reso orfano come aveva fatto con Jyn e Cassian. A causa dell’incontro ravvicinato con Bor Gullet, che gli era entrato in testa, ne aveva estratto tutti i ricordi e li aveva rimessi a posto a casaccio, ci aveva messo un paio di settimane a rendersi conto che la distruzione di Jehda significava la morte della sua famiglia. Ogni tanto, quando erano entrambi di umore malinconico, Bodhi le parlava della propria madre, che gli aveva trasmesso la passione per il volo, della sorella dai grandi occhi neri brillanti come Kyber, e di Galen, la cui amicizia l'aveva cambiato per sempre. Spesso i racconti si interrompevano quanto il pilota veniva sopraffatto dal pianto, e Jyn cercava di consolarlo come meglio poteva, posandogli una mano sulla spalla finché non si era calmato. Più di una volta avevano perso la cognizione del tempo in questo modo, tardando tanto da spingere Cassian a cercarli preoccupato.

Sorridendo di nuovo, Bodhi riprese: “Ricapitolando, cosa mi sono perso?”

“Ah, niente di speciale. Jyn che bara a carte.”

“Normale amministrazione, insomma.”

“Ma come!” Jyn, ridendo, fece finta di tirare un pugno a entrambi e per ripicca rubò un pezzo del dolce sintetico di Bodhi. Rivolgendosi di nuovo a Cassian diventò l’indignazione fatta persona. “Come ti permetti di accusarmi in questo modo, davanti a Bodhi, perdipiù? Sono una donna d’onore, non ricorrerei mai a nessun trucco.”

Cassian sogghignò e gesticolò nella sua direzione. “Davvero? Allora togliti la giacca.”

_ ‘Karabast, karabast, e ancora karabast. Mai scommettere contro una spia _ .’  Alzò la testa con aria di sfida. “Non voglio, ho freddo.”

“Ah ah, certo, come no.”

“Non sono abituata al freddo dei viaggi interstellari. La tua Alleanza risparmia così tanto sul riscaldamento che mi è anche venuto il raffreddore!” 

“Strano, starnutisci solo quando ti manca una carta, che poi miracolosamente appare. E hai bisogno della giacca solo quando giochi a Sabacc.”

“È la mia giacca fortunata!”

“Mi sembra di ricordare che fosse una mia giacca, che un giorno è magicamente sparita dal mio armadio.”

E lei si era divertita un sacco a vedere la sua espressione sbigottita quando l’aveva indossata la prima volta, tanto da essere ripagata di tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per hackerare il sistema di sicurezza dell’ala ufficiali. “Sta meglio a me che a te.”

Per un momento Cassian rimase interdetto, come fosse stato sul punto di darle ragione. “La usi comunque per barare!”

“Non è vero! Dubiti della mia parola?”

“Sempre, in queste circostanze.” 

“Sei fortunato che tu mi stia simpatico, ribelle dei miei stivali, altrimenti potresti subire le conseguenz… Ehi!” Mentre il suo cervello era distratto nell’elaborare una risposta coerente per il loro battibecco, lui lanciò una mano verso di lei con un movimento fulmineo, gliela infilò nella tasca interna della giacca e la ritirò piena di carte.

“E queste? Non mi pare ci fossero quando la giacca era ancora in mio possesso.”

“Le ho trovate. In stanza. Mentre facevo le pulizie. Erano sotto il mio letto.” 

Bodhi, a quelle parole, scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente rischiando di soffocare sul suo cappuccino, mentre Cassian la guardò sorridendo sottecchi. Jyn cercò disperatamente di essere arrabbiata con lui, ma quando la guardava in quel modo era impossibile. Si accontentò di tirargli un altro finto pugno sul braccio. Le sembrava una punizione troppo leggera, ma l’odore che aleggiava nell’aria di caffè caldo e di dolci appena fatti (sintetici o meno) la rendeva molto meno combattiva del solito. Tutto sommato, Jyn si stava abituando piuttosto bene alla vita sulla nave-dormitorio  _ Arcturus _ , uno dei gioielli della flotta ribelle. Sapeva benissimo che la situazione in cui si trovavano lei e Bodhi era straordinaria e sarebbe durata ancora per poco: non erano ancora stati mandati in missione perché Cassian ancora non si era completamente ristabilito dalla battaglia di Scarif, e lei aveva messo subito in chiaro che lei e il pilota non avrebbe accettato di lavorare con nessun altro. Draven, che sfortunatamente era ancora il generale di riferimento di Cassian, si era apparentemente messo l'anima in pace, forse perché tutti e quattro i messaggeri che le aveva mandato per ordinare a lei e a Bodhi di prendere servizio con questo o quell'altro operativo erano tornati da lui con un naso rotto e la risposta che nessuno dei due era mai entrato ufficialmente a far parte dell’Alleanza, quindi  _ tecnicamente _ non prendevano ordini da nessuno. A Cassian non aveva detto niente di tutto ciò, temeva, anzi era praticamente certa, che non avrebbe approvato il suo comportamento. 

Sospettava che fosse permesso loro di consumare indisturbati le risorse della Ribellione senza dare niente in cambio non solo grazie all’influenza di Cassian, ma anche perché Mon Mothma e la principessa Leila avevano espresso più volte la loro simpatia nei suoi confronti, nonostante ci fossero alcune voci all’interno del Consiglio (guidate da Draven, ne era sicura) che la additavano come una ladra piantagrane.

Come tutte le mattine, aspettarono pazientemente che Bodhi finisse la colazione ormai fredda, intrattenendosi osservando la coppia litigiosa che ora era passata dalle stoviglie alle sedie.

“Andor!” Il richiamo inaspettato fece girare tutti e tre verso la fonte della voce, un umano biondo, molto alto e muscoloso, con gli occhi azzurri e un paio di basette imponenti, che si avvicinava a passo veloce.

Cassian si alzò in piedi e salutò con un cenno della testa. “Kallus.”

“Come va, collega? Devo dire che non mi dispiace che tu non ti sia ancora fatto uccidere.”

Sorridendo cordiale, tese la mano all’uomo che torreggiava su di lui di almeno una spanna, che gliela strinse calorosamente, poi fece un cenno verso gli altri due. “Beh, grazie mille. Conosci Jyn Erso e Bodhi Rook? Questo è Alexsandr Kallus, è nell’intelligence ribelle anche lui.”

Era già successo più volte negli ultimi due mesi, ma ogni volta Jyn rimaneva incredula: Cassian era raggiante, felice di poterli presentare perchè era orgoglioso di loro, di lei. Era la prima persona che incontrasse che fosse orgogliosa di poter vantare la sua conoscenza: il suo nome era stato nascosto per la maggior parte della sua vita, maledetto dall’associazione con suo padre o con i partigiani di Saw Gerrera, eppure adesso Cassian Andor, capitano dell’Alleanza Ribelle, eroe di Scarif, era impaziente di farlo conoscere a tutti.

Il nuovo venuto, che Jyn nella sua testa aveva già soprannominato  _ Basettoni _ per ovvi motivi, salutò con deferenza. “Signor Rook. Signora Erso. È un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza.”

Bodhi, allibito, se possibile più incredulo di lei, ancora con mezza fetta di dolce in mano, balbettò automaticamente: “Io, io sono solo il pilota...” 

“Suvvia, Signor Rook, lei non è solo un pilota. Sappiamo entrambi quanto sia difficile e pericoloso disertare dall’Impero. Ci vuole molto fegato. Ha tutta la mia stima per questo.”

“Anche lei..?” Bodhi deglutì.

“Sì”, spiegò Cassian, “il nostro Kallus ha passato anni a darci la caccia prima di decidere che dopotutto noi sporchi ribelli gli andavamo più a genio. ”

Basettoni sogghignò: “Non ho mai ritrattato sull’aggettivo ‘sporchi’, però.”

Questo fu abbastanza per suscitare una risata in Cassian, che ribattè: “Così però mi spezzi il cuore!”

Finora la mattinata le aveva dato una sconfitta a Sabbac, una colazione piena di dolci, Bodhi con una forchetta tra i capelli, Basettoni con i suoi buffissimi peli facciali, e una risata di Cassian che probabilmente era il suono più bello di tutta galassia: tutto sommato, la giornata si prospettava non male. Siccome Bodhi era ancora impietrito, Jyn gli rubò un altro pezzetto di dolce, perchè i buoni presagi non sono mai troppi.

 

 

Quando Kallus si avviò verso il quartier generale di Draven, Cassian lo seguì zoppicando leggermente a causa della gamba uscita dal gesso pochi giorni prima. Fin dai primi tempi della sua convalescenza, aveva gironzolato intorno agli uffici sede del servizio di spionaggio dell'Alleanza, attirato inesorabilmente come da un buco nero, e nelle ultime settimane, da quando le costole avevano smesso di dargli problemi, aveva passato sempre più tempo ad aiutare come poteva a mantenere la rete di spie ribelli sparse in tutta la galassia. Inizialmente aveva dovuto usare datapad e computer con una mano sola perché l’altro braccio era ingessato. Non era esattamente facile, ma non era neanche il peggio che gli fosse capitato. 

Kallus gli piaceva: era intelligente, metodico, sfacciatamente cinico. Sfortunatamente, a metà strada decise di fare conversazione. “Ora capisco perché sei andato a rischiare la pelle su Scarif.”

“Che intendi dire?”

“Andiamo, Andor, è davvero una bella ragazza, solo un cieco potrebbe negarlo.”

Se Cassian non fosse stato una spia stagionata, avrebbe potuto arrossire, invece automaticamente indossò l’impenetrabile “faccia da spia” che Jyn detestava, svuotando il volto da qualunque emozione. “Non l’ho fatto per quello.”

“No? E per cosa, allora? Non mi sei mai parso il tipo da azioni del genere.”

Cassian ci riflettè su: perchè l’aveva fatto? Perché andava fatto. Perché era l’unica speranza, per quanto tenue, di dare alla Ribellione una speranza di sopravvivenza. Perché senza la Ribellione, gli ultimi vent’anni della sua vita avrebbero perso di significato e lui sarebbe stato soltanto un mostro. Disse tutto questo a Kallus, ma tralasciò l’ultimo motivo: perché Jyn aveva bisogno di qualcuno su cui contare e lui l’aveva già delusa una volta, non intendeva farlo di nuovo. Con una fitta di dolore al petto che non aveva niente a che vedere con le costole appena guarite, aggiunse: “In ogni caso, siamo solo amici.” 

“Davvero? Interessante.” Kallus restò silenzioso con aria meditabonda per qualche passo. “Avresti qualcosa in contrario se la invitassi a bere qualcosa?”

Il suo cuore perse un colpo. ‘ _ Sì. _ ’ “No no, certo.” Gli si erano annodate le budella e la colazione gli era improvvisamente diventata un macigno nello stomaco. Sperò che la sua agitazione non fosse trasparita nella sua voce.

Kallus era stranamente imbarazzato e aveva ripreso a parlare. A Cassian ci volle un attimo prima di riuscire a concentrarsi di nuovo sulle sue parole. “...insomma, sembra non avere problemi a socializzare coi disertori imperiali... E sapevo già che è una donna straordinaria, ne parlano tutti… Però nessuno mi aveva detto che è anche bella come gli angeli di Iego...”

Anche se avrebbe gridare che Kallus era troppo vecchio per Jyn, che vent’anni di differenza erano davvero troppi, Cassian si impose di ritrovare la calma: Jyn non era nient’altro che un’amica. Era forte, carismatica, intelligente, incomparabilmente bella, come stava continuando a sottolineare Kallus, ma era solo un’amica. E basta. Non apparteneva a nessuno, e di certo non a lui. Se avesse voluto un uomo, giovane o vecchio, o una donna, o un droide, o qualunque altra cosa, non avrebbe certo dovuto chiedergliene il permesso. Continuò ad essere cordiale con Kallus, ma per il resto della giornata gli fu molto più difficile del solito concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro.


	3. Materasso, non amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene di vita quotidiana nella ribellione, parte 2

Bodhi crollò a terra per l’ennesima volta. Era sicuro che prima di sera le sue ginocchia avrebbero assunto un bel colorito bluastro come quello del materasso sotto di lui.

“Così non va! Te l’ho ripetuto cento volte, non devi esporre il fianco! Rifacciamo.”

Come ogni pomeriggio, Jyn stava cercando di insegnare a Bodhi come difendersi. Le lezioni si svolgevano in una minuscola stanza vuota e inutilizzata sul ponte riservato alle sale riunioni che Jyn aveva scovato durante i suoi vagabondaggi il secondo giorno dopo la fine dell’emergenza abitativa, per la quale l’appellativo più adatto sarebbe probabilmente stato "grande ripostiglio". La stanza, come quasi qualunque altro spazio, subito dopo l’evacuazione da Yavin IV era stata usata come dormitorio temporaneo, ma, da quando gran parte del personale era stato smistato in basi planetarie minori, era rimasta vuota. Era troppo piccola per tenerci riunioni di qualunque tipo e quindi per svolgere lo stesso uso degli altri ambienti in questa parte della nave, troppo remota perché le fosse assegnata qualunque altra funzione ufficiale. Con un tavolo, un paio di sedie e qualche materassino sul pavimento era diventata la palestra privata più bella e accogliente che Jyn avesse mai visto. Presa dall'entusiasmo, aveva anche rubato un vecchio sacco da boxe dalla palestra ufficiale della nave, giustificando il furto davanti a Cassian dicendo che la sacca era vecchia, rovinata e nessuno voleva più utilizzarla. Cassian le aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia, ma non l'aveva denunciata nè rimproverata, cosa per cui Jyn gli era grata. Forse i membri del Consiglio a cui lei non piaceva non avevano tutti i torti a darle della ladra.

Bodhi, timido e essenzialmente inoffensivo qual era, aveva avuto qualche difficoltà la prima volta a convincersi a cercare di picchiarla, per paura di farle male, ma la sua titubanza era svanita quando Jyn, impaziente come sempre, l’aveva buttato a terra la prima volta senza tante cerimonie. Da allora il pilota aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era ripetuta la scena. Ancora un po’ e la sua conoscenza col vecchio materasso sarebbe stata abbastanza intima da invitarlo a cena.

Bodhi mugolò e si appallottolò su sè stesso. Si sentiva un disastro più del solito, non riusciva, nonostante i suoi sforzi, a imparare la nuova mossa che Jyn gli aveva mostrato. Non aveva nessuna voglia di essere di nuovo buttato a terra, quindi tanto valeva restarci. Dopotutto il materassino era morbido e accogliente. Puzzava un po’ di plastica e di sudore stantio, era vero, ma lo avrebbe amato lo stesso se solo Jyn l’avesse lasciato in pace.

Quest’ultima lo picchiettò sulla spalla insistentemente. “Dai, forza, tirati su!”

“No, non voglio, lasciami morire qui.”

Lei fece un sospiro profondo per non perdere la calma e ricorse al ricatto psicologico. “Io non faccio così quando mi insegni a pilotare, però.”

Bodhi avrebbe voluto replicare che i progressi che lei stava facendo in cabina di pilotaggio erano molto più veloci dei suoi in palestra, ma sarebbe costato troppa fatica. Si fece forza e si mise a sedere, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Jyn si raddrizzò, improvvisamente tesa. "Sta arrivando qualcuno, lo senti?"

Sì, lo sentiva anche lui. Scattò in piedi, appena in tempo per non essere visto a terra da Basettoni che entrava a passo di marcia. “Miss Erso, Signor Rook. Buonasera.” Quell’uomo aveva un tempismo straordinario per arrivare in coincidenza dei suoi momenti peggiori.

Senza Cassian a garantire per il nuovo venuto, Jyn si era irrigidita e inconsciamente si era messa davanti a Bodhi in posizione di difesa. “Agente Kallus. Buonasera a lei."

“Devo dire che l’arredamento che avete scelto dona molto a questa stanza.”

"Come ha fatto a trovarci? Voglio dire... Le ha detto Cassian di venire qui?”

Il sorriso freddo e compiaciuto che passò sulle labbra di Basettoni mentre ispezionava la stanza fece rabbrividire Bodhi. “Certo che no, Miss Erso. Sono una spia anch’io, trovare la gente è il mio lavoro.” Bodhi provava sentimenti ambivalenti nei confronti di Kallus: da una parte gli sembrava che fosse l’unico che potesse capire veramente i dilemmi morali e il conflitto interiore che aveva provato prima e dopo la sua diserzione, ma dall’altra Basettoni aveva un’aria altera e poco tollerante nei confronti di chi, come lui, contava poco o niente nei ranghi militari.

Jyn doveva essersi accorta di essere stata troppo aggressiva, perché cercò di rilassare le spalle e di assumere un tono più compiacente. “Ho capito. A cosa dobbiamo il piacere della sua visita? Se cerca Cassian, purtroppo non è qui.”

“In realtà sono venuto a parlare con lei, Miss Erso.”

Le sopracciglia di Jyn schizzarono verso l’alto. “Ah sì? A che proposito?” 

“Riguardo a una faccenda, per così dire, personale.”

“Oh?”

Apparentemente a disagio per la prima volta, Basettoni lanciò un’occhiata scettica al pilota. “Preferirei parlare con lei in privato, se potessi. Senza offesa, ovviamente, Signor Rook.”

Un lampo di sfida passò nello sguardo di Jyn, la quale alzò il mento e replicò: “Parli pure, non ho segreti con Bodhi.”

“D’accordo, allora.” Kallus si avvicinò a Jyn e si schiarì la voce, improvvisamente nervoso. Si guardò un’altra volta in giro e proseguì a voce bassissima: “Miss Erso, mi chiedevo se potrei avere l’onore di offrirle qualcosa da bere. Una bevanda a sua scelta in un locale a sua scelta all’interno della flotta.”

Jyn lo esaminò dalla testa ai piedi, socchiudendo gli occhi con aria critica. “Mi sta chiedendo un appuntamento, quindi.”

“Un appuntamento, sì, in un certo senso. Vorrei poterle offrire di meglio, ma sa, in queste condizioni siamo costretti ad accontentarci.”

Lei si limitò a fissarlo con uno sguardo tagliente mentre srotolava e riarrotolava pigramente le bende protettive attorno alle nocche. Bodhi era sicuro che Jyn avrebbe rifiutato. Il suo linguaggio del corpo diceva chiaramente che non si sentiva al sicuro con Kallus. Inoltre, da quando la conosceva, non aveva dimostrato di avere alcun interesse per nessuno tranne Cassian. Solo perché, per ragioni che gli sfuggivano, non aveva ancora fatto passi avanti con Cassian non significava che…

“Accetto.”

‘ _ Cosa? _ ’ Sconvolto, Bodhi rimase a bocca spalancata per un attimo. Poi se ne accorse e si costrinse a richiuderla.

“Bene, mi fa molto piacere…”

“Accetto ad una condizione: che lei riesca a battermi in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Perde il primo che cade a terra. Solo se ci riuscirà avrà un appuntamento con me.”

‘ _ Ah, ecco. _ ’ Questa Jyn gli era più familiare. Kallus la squadrò dapprima perplesso, poi beffardo: Jyn era piccola e apparentemente esile, mentre lui era un gigante mezzo metro più alto di lei, grosso e muscoloso. Quando annuì, qualunque dubbio gli era svanito dal volto. Chiaramente si aspettava di vincere. ‘ _ Ti aspetta una brutta sorpresa, caro mio. _ ’

Bodhi si tuffò in un angolo, lontano dai materassi e parzialmente nascosto dalla sacca da boxe, prima di essere colpito per sbaglio. Jyn aveva iniziato a saltellare sul posto per riscaldarsi. Come se non le fosse bastato averlo buttato a terra un milione di volte. La mattina successiva lei avrebbe dovuto continuare le lezioni di pilotaggio, e lui si sarebbe vendicato facendole provare un atterraggio sul simulatore di volo.  Allora sì che si sarebbe divertito.

Kallus si tolse la giacca e le scarpe per salire sul materassino. “Farò del mio meglio per non farle male, Miss Erso, ma devo avvertirla che ho affrontato e battuto anche un Lasat.”

“Non si preoccupi. Sono più resistente di un Lasat.” Inclinò la testa con aria divertita. “Iniziamo?” Senza aspettare risposta e senza dare nessun altro avvertimento, Jyn si tuffò verso Basettoni, gli mollò un pugno sul fianco e sgusciò via prima che l'avversario potesse rispondere al colpo.

Basettoni vacillò, ma non cadde. Parve rendersi conto solo ora che la sua stazza avrebbe potuto giocare a suo sfavore. Il sorriso gli sparì dalle labbra mentre Jyn si preparava ad attaccare una seconda volta. 

La danza continuò per diversi minuti, durante i quali Jyn continuava a caricare e a ritrarsi. Dopo i primi affondi, però, Basettoni aveva visto abbastanza per riuscire ad anticipare i gli affondi di Jyn. Schivò, riuscì ad afferrarla per un braccio e la tirò con violenza, cercando di buttarla a terra. Jyn riuscì ad evitare di finire al tappeto solo per un soffio.

Da quel momento Jyn fu costretta ad essere più cauta e Kallus passò all'offensiva. Per Jyn, però, non era difficile scansarsi per evitare le sue mani enormi. Inoltre, a differenza del suo avversario, non si faceva remore a mettere tutta la propria forza nei suoi colpi. Bodhi arrivò quasi a convincersi che nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a mettere a tappeto l’altro e che l’incontro sarebbe finito in un pareggio. ma poi successe quello che aveva previsto fin dall'inizio. Jyn fece una finta, Kallus si sbilanciò per fermarla e lei gli fece perdere l'equilibrio con uno sgambetto ben assestato.

Il gigante cadde a terra con un’elegante capriola. Si rimise subito in piedi con un movimento fluido, scostandosi con una mano la frangia dagli occhi. Nonostante la zuffa con Jyn e la caduta, aveva ancora l’aspetto attraente di un attore di holonovelas.

‘Karabast, _ non sarò mai così affascinante _ ’, notò Bodhi con una punta di invidia.

Jyn si raddrizzò, ansimando per lo sforzo. La sua voce sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuta quando disse: “Mi dispiace, agente Kallus, ho vinto io.”

Kallus annuì, impassibile se non per un’ombra di delusione che gli faceva corrucciare la fronte. “È vero, Miss Erso. Lei è un’avversaria temibile.” Raccolse e si rimise addosso le sue cose lentamente, con gli occhi talmente bassi che perfino Bodhi ne provò pietà prima che si fosse riallacciato le scarpe. Quando si fu rivestito completamente, con un guizzo di speranza negli occhi si rivolse di nuovo a Jyn. “Posso chiedere, però, se nonostante tutto sia possibile che lei cambi idea e accetti la mia proposta?”

Jyn lo squadrò di nuovo, stavolta senza alcuna traccia dell’ostilità a malapena celata di poco prima. “Mi dispiace, non cambierò idea. Però lei potrebbe tornare a sfidarmi, se se la sentirà. La posta in gioco resterà sempre la stessa.”

Un sorriso aleggiò nuovamente sulle labbra di Kallus. “Non se la prenda a male, ma spero di riuscire a batterla il prima possibile, Miss Erso.” Tese la mano a Jyn, che gliela strinse vigorosamente. Poi, con un cenno della testa rivolto sia a lei che a Bodhi, Kallus uscì a passo di marcia dalla palestra e si dileguò nei corridoi.

Jyn fece un sospiro di sollievo e prese a srotolarsi le fasce protettive dalle mani. Non sembrava la stessa che un attimo prima aveva invitato Basettoni a tentare di chiederle chissà quante altre volte un appuntamento. Ogni tanto Bodhi doveva ammettere di non capirla per niente. “Perché gli hai detto di riprovare?”

“Non avrei dovuto? Sembrava così depresso.”

“Ma Jyn, non ti trovi per niente a tuo agio con lui!”

“È a quello che servono gli appuntamenti, no? A prendere confidenza con le persone. Non che io abbia molta esperienza a riguardo. E poi è stato divertente fare seriamente a botte con qualcuno. Senza offesa, ma tu non sei un avversario molto pericoloso, e Cassian è ancora fragile come un cristallo, pare.”

“Ma almeno ti piace?”

“Chi, Basettoni?” Jyn si diresse verso il tavolo, dove appoggiò una delle due fascie mentre riavvolgeva l’altra. “A Cassian sta simpatico, quindi non dev’essere troppo male. Non è brutto. Forse un giorno mi piacerà abbastanza da accettare la sua offerta.”

“Lo lasceresti vincere apposta, quindi?”

“No, quello mai.”

Bohdi si umettò le labbra. In un impeto di curiosità morbosa, decise di tentare di confermare i suoi sospetti. “Scommetto che lasceresti vincere Cassian.”

Le spalle di Jyn si irrigidirono di colpo, ma lei non si voltò a guardarlo. “Certo che no, mi piace vincere.”

Ormai era in ballo, doveva ballare. “Ti piace anche Cassian, però.”

Jyn non rispose, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla e finì di arrotolare la fascia.

Allora non era solo una sua impressione, c’era davvero qualcosa sotto. Si sentì molto, forse troppo, orgoglioso di sé stesso per aver indovinato. “Ooh, allora è vero, ti piace Cassian!”

“Piantala, non sei divertente.”

“Secondo me ti piace così tanto che lo lasceresti vincere.”

“Assolutamente no.”

"Eddai, ammettilo."

"Sei davvero fastidioso quando ti ci metti, lo sai?"

“Potresti farti battere a Sabacc, allora.”

Sbuffando esasperata, Jyn si girò verso Bodhi. “In caso ti fosse sfuggito, mi batte ogni volta che giochiamo a Sabacc, non avrei bisogno di lasciarlo vincere!”

“Appunto! Sarebbe un modo facile per avere un appuntamento con lui!”

Ecco, aveva tirato troppo la corda. Un lampo di rabbia passò negli occhi di Jyn, che con una mossa fulminea lo fece piombare sul materasso per la milionesima. “Dov’eravamo rimasti, con la lezione? Ah, sì, come ti stavo dicendo, non devi mai esporre il fianco.”

Doveva ammettere di essersela andata a cercare. Sospirando, Bodhi si rimise in piedi e si preparò ad essere buttato a terra per la milionesima volta più una.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so voi, ma io sono indecisa quanto Bodhi nei confronti di Kallus. È vero, è stato un bravo ragazzo nella terza stagione di Rebels, ma vorrei ricordare che è stato lui a guidare il genocidio dei Lasat e che è stato un leale servitore dell'impero per quasi 18 anni.


	4. Le stelle attorno a noi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene di vita quotidiana nell'Alleanza, parte 3

Il suo turno era terminato da un pezzo ma aveva dovuto attardarsi a compilare un ultimo resoconto sugli operativi stazionati su Malastare. Il pianeta era così ricco di risorse e quindi indispensabile per l’Impero che c’era praticamente sempre qualcosa da monitorare per far contenti i generali. Tutti in sala analisi sapevano benissimo, però, che l’enorme mole di lavoro generato da Malastare era completamente inutile, dato che il pianeta era troppo ben sorvegliato e i suoi cittadini troppo benestanti perché si potesse istigare una rivolta popolare. I rapporti da Malastare, quindi, erano utilizzati come punizione tra gli analisti, oppure venivano rifilati all’ultimo arrivato. In questo caso, lui.

Si passò stancamente una mano sul viso e tra i capelli arruffati, raccolse la giacca di pelle alzandosi dalla sedia, ma prima che potesse filarsela sentì chiamare il suo nome.

”Andor." Mentre lui faceva il saluto militare, Draven si avvicinò e lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, con l'aria distaccata che gli era tipica. "Ho una missione per te, per quando sarai dichiarato abile, che le mie fonti in infermeria dicono dovrebbe avvenire tra un paio di giorni. Debriefing domani alle 10.00." Un nuovo attimo di silenzio, mentre Cassian annuiva per confermare di aver recepito. "Hai intenzione di portartela dietro?"

"Se la missione lo permetterà sì, signore, e anche il…” Dovette trattenersi dall’aggiungere ‘mio’, da quando era diventato così possessivo? “...pilota. Jyn Erso e Bodhi Rook hanno già dimostrato di possedere abilità e sangue freddo, nonché la capacità di lavorare in maniera efficiente sotto copertura."

Draven annuì e per un lungo momento non disse niente ed evitò accuratamente il suo sguardo. Sembrava stranamente imbarazzato e vulnerabile. Annuì di nuovo e, fissando il datapad che stringeva tra le mani, disse: "Bene. Mi fa piacere. Tieniteli stretti, potrebbero essere utili. Puoi andare, è tutto per oggi."

' _ Utili? _ ' Perplesso, Cassian fece il saluto militare e se ne andò zoppicando prima che Draven alzasse di nuovo gli occhi dal datapad e decidesse di affibbiargli altri dati da analizzare.

Era quasi ora di cena, ma non si diresse subito verso la sala mensa, puntando invece verso uno tra le decine ponti di osservazione della nave, quello più lontano dalle affollate aree comuni. Quando vi arrivò, superò i pesanti tendaggi scuri che ostruivano l'ingresso per impedire alla luce del corridoio di penetrare all'interno. Rimase fermo per qualche secondo, lasciando che i suoi occhi si abituassero all'improvvisa assenza di luce. Il ponte di osservazione era in realtà una sala a gradoni che digradavano verso la parete esterna dell' _ Arcturus _ , completamente trasparente. La parete modificava automaticamente la luminosità degli astri, che veniva adeguatamente amplificata per essere visibile all'occhio della maggior parte dei senzienti. Come quasi tutte le sere, l’amplificazione era impostata al minimo, le luci erano spente e l'ambiente era quasi vuoto, fatta eccezione per una figurina immobile seduta al centro della sala. In silenzio, si avvicinò a Jyn e le si sedette accanto, distendendo davanti a sé la gamba sinistra, ancora rigida. Nel buio quasi totale Cassian non riusciva a distinguere i suoi lineamenti, ma avrebbe scommesso che sul volto della ragazza fosse comparso un mezzo sorriso.

Nessuno dei due parlò per un po', mentre fuori dalla nave scorreva lo spettacolo della nebulosa nella quale la flotta ribelle si stava nascondendo al momento: il gas, illuminato dalla luce delle stelle neonate che bruciavano al suo interno, brillava di ocra e di rosso sangue. Su questo sfondo, si muovevano le altre navi della flotta ribelle che viaggiavano con loro: altre navi-abitazione, fregate, corvette, X-Wing e Y-Wing in pattugliamento o in esercitazione. In mezzo alla miriade di navi, l'ammiraglia della flotta,  _ Home One _ , appariva immobile nello spazio. Cassian sapeva benissimo che questa era solo un'illusione dovuta al fatto che la velocità relativa tra l'ammiraglia e la nave su cui si trovavano era quasi nulla, mentre in realtà entrambe avevano come velocità di crociera nello spazio reale una frazione non trascurabile della velocità della luce.

Nella pace di questo spettacolo e nel silenzio della sala, disturbato solo dal loro respiro e dal leggerissimo ronzio della ventola d'aerazione, il desiderio di abbracciare Jyn, di stringerla a sé e non lasciarla andare mai più era così forte da togliergli il respiro. Era ancora convinto, però, che sarebbe stata una pessima idea: Jyn aveva passato quasi tutta la sua vita in fuga, non era mai stata abituata a essere stanziale, e il fatto che fosse rimasta con la flotta ribelle per gli ultimi due mesi gli pareva un miracolo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di rovinare tutto solo per non essere riuscito a tenere le mani a posto. Per questo, memore di quanto fosse stato difficile resistere le prime volte, aveva preso l'abitudine di sedersi abbastanza lontano da lei da non poterla sfiorare neppure per sbaglio. Stasera, in particolare, con le parole di Kallus che gli ronzavano ancora nelle orecchie, si sentiva particolarmente debole.

Fu Jyn finalmente a rompere il silenzio. "Quando ero piccola, nelle notti serene su Lah'mu mio padre mi indicava le stelle e mi insegnava come si chiamavano. Mi aiutava inventandosi costellazioni solo per me. Quando ti sposti, però, la prospettiva cambia e le costellazioni diventano tutte sballate, non servono più, e tutti gli sforzi di mio padre diventano vani. Credo di essermi sentita persa per molto tempo anche perchè non sapevo più orientarmi con il cielo stellato, cambiando pianeta così spesso." Dopo un altro momento di silenzio, chiese: "Tu sai riconoscere le stelle, Cassian?"

"Non mi sono mai fermato in un sistema abbastanza a lungo per imparare a riconoscerle a occhio nudo, temo."

"È un peccato che siamo così ignoranti. Mio padre diceva che siamo figli delle stelle, perché ogni atomo dei nostri corpi viene dall'esplosione di antiche supernove. Per questo mi chiamava Stellina."

‘ _Forse lo faceva anche perchè negli occhi hai un fuoco che arde come un sole._ ’ "Ci sono troppe stelle nella galassia per conoscerle tutte. Mi sa che neppure K2 avrebbe avuto abbastanza memoria nei suoi circuiti per un compito del genere."

"Hai ragione, naturalmente. Ma sarebbe bello lo stesso, non ti pare?"

Cassian rimase in silenzio, meditando per un attimo sulla domanda prima di cambiare discorso. "C'è una missione per me."

"Ah." Silenzio per un attimo, poi: "Sono invitata?"

"Io direi di sì. Anche Draven è d’accordo."

"Draven è d’accordo?" La sentì ridacchiare incredula. "Deve aver deciso che avrai bisogno di una ladra. Che genere di missione?"

"Non lo so ancora, ho un debriefing domani mattina. Probabilmente sarà una cosa facile, ricognizione, verifica di informazioni, qualcosa del genere." Lo sperava, almeno. Guardò la gamba ancora rigida distesa davanti a lui e, non per la prima volta, desiderò di poter ordinare al proprio corpo di guarire più in fretta. "Un paio di settimane fa ho...", si interruppe, cercando di buttare giù il nodo che gli si era formato improvvisamente in gola. "Ho fatto richiesta per non essere più assegnato a missioni di eliminazione. Dovrebbero averla accettata, ormai."

Sentì Jyn trattenere il fiato. "È per via di quello che è successo su Eadu?" La sua voce, così debole che l’aveva udita a malapena, era speranzosa e Cassian era convinto che lei sapesse già la risposta, ma gliela diede lo stesso.

"Sì. Non posso... Non voglio più... Assassinare nessuno."

Jyn si avvicinò scivolando sulla panca. "Ti ho rovinato?"

Cassian deglutì, con il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata per l'improvvisa vicinanza, nonostante la tristezza e il senso di colpa che gli stringevano il petto. Cercò di sorridere, anche se lei non poteva vederlo. "Sì, mi hai rovinato." Respirò di nuovo a fondo. "Tutto quello che ho fatto, l’ho fatto per la causa. Per dare il mio contributo per riportare la giustizia nella galassia. Ma a volte è troppo. Ho fatto cose..." Pensò a K-2SO che si offriva di cancellarsi la memoria mentre lui piangeva disperato stringendo convulsamente il fucile da cecchino ancora caldo tra le sue mani e il ricordo di quel giorno gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi e lo fece tremare d’orrore. Per una volta fu felice dell’oscurità che lo nascondeva. "Non posso più farle, dopo Eadu. Non posso." Si costrinse a respirare a fondo per mandare giù il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

"Sono felice che sia colpa mia, allora." Il tono di voce era caldo, gentile, così diverso da quello gelido e indisponente che aveva usato durante il primo periodo della loro conoscenza.

Cassian non aggiunse altro. Restò in silenzio mentre la vista magnifica e il tepore di Jyn accanto alla sua spalla gli facevano ritrovare un po’ di serenità. La pace regnò sul ponte di osservazione finché dalla porta non fece irruzione Bodhi. "Eccovi qua, vi ho trovati, finalmente!" Il pilota si sedette allegramente sulla gradinata alle loro spalle, sistemandosi in modo da essere equidistante da entrambi. "Di cosa stavate parlando?"

"Delle stelle. Tu le sai riconoscere, Bodhi?" La voce di Jyn era speranzosa. Cassian le fu immensamente grato per aver ripreso il discorso precedente.

"Beh, non tutte, ovviamente, solo qualcuna. So orientarmi con le costellazioni da qualche sistema, per esempio da Jedha, da Eadu, dall'Accademia... Così se il navicomputer dovesse guastarsi improvvisamente riuscirei almeno in linea di massima a sapere in che direzione è il pianeta dove devo arrivare."

Cassian ci meditò un attimo su. "Sembra utile, se sei nel sistema giusto."

"Sembra, ma non lo è quasi per niente. A parte le stelle e le nebulose, qualunque cosa nello spazio è troppo piccola per essere vista a occhio nudo, a meno di non stare per sbatterci contro. Se ti si guasta il navicomputer e non puoi lanciare SOS, è praticamente come se fossi già morto." Bodhi mise la mano sulla spalla a Jyn. "Beh, ma parliamo di argomenti più allegri. Adesso Jyn ci dimostrerà quanto è brava a riconoscere la classe delle navi. Vero, Jyn?"

Jyn sbuffò e piagnucolò: "Ma Bodhi..."

"Niente 'ma'. Su, forza, mostra a Cassian quanto è bravo il tuo insegnante."

Cassian sorrise, e, ascoltando la voce di Jyn che, ridendo, snocciolava nomi assurdi inventati sul momento e quella di Bodhi che la rimproverava giocosamente, si sentì, forse per la prima volta dopo vent'anni, finalmente al felice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, fine della pacchia, dalla prossima volta... TRAMA! 
> 
> Se volete avere un'idea di quanto siano belline le nebulose, [qui](https://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap171026.html), [qui](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a8/NGC_2264_by_ESO.jpg/1200px-NGC_2264_by_ESO.jpg), [qui](http://www.link2universe.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/orione.jpg) e [qui](https://www.noao.edu/image_gallery/images/d4/horseheadx.jpg) potete trovare immagini esplicative.


	5. La missione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cassian viene detto che missione dovrà svolgere e non ne è felice. Jyn e Bodhi complottano per aiutarlo, per quanto possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intendevo caricare questo capitolo molto prima, ma la vita reale si è messa in mezzo...

_**Flotta dell’Alleanza per Restaurare la Repubblica, fregata Arcturus, 53 giorni dopo la battaglia di Yavin** _

Quel pomeriggio, Jyn arrivò in anticipo in palestra per le lezioni di combattimento. Era solo un caso che si trovasse lì così presto. Nell’ultimo mese aveva preso l’abitudine di parlare per qualche minuto dopo pranzo con una mezza dozzina di persone, un’esperienza totalmente nuova per lei e per la quale era certa che Saw l’avrebbe disapprovata. Quel giorno, il suo quotidiano giro di chiacchiere aveva dovuto interrompersi prima del solito perché Wirryyka, la Wookie che faceva il meccanico in un'officina vicino alla sua camerata, quella mattina si era infilzata per sbaglio un cacciavite nella gamba ed era ancora in infermeria ad aspettare il suo turno di essere curata. Si sentiva allegra lo stesso perché Alina, della mensa, le aveva comunicato raggiante di aspettare un bambino e Jyn, nonostante non avesse mai neanche lontanamente desiderato lo stesso per sé stessa, aveva condiviso la sua felicità.

Entrò nella piccola palestra sovrappensiero aspettandosi che fosse vuota, quindi sussultò trovandosi davanti Cassian che prendeva a pugni la sacca da boxe. “Salve! Ti hanno lasciato uscire prima, oggi, per fortuna!”

Stranamente, lui non le rispose, non diede segno di averla notata. Continuò a colpire la sacca da boxe senza badare ad altro.

Jyn posò sul tavolo le poche cose che si era portata dietro e gli si avvicinò. “Che succede?” Di nuovo nessuna reazione. Jyn iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi. Stava mettendo troppa forza nei suoi colpi, si sarebbe fatto male, avrebbe potuto strapparsi qualcosa e tecnicamente non era ancora stato dichiarato abile, quindi avrebbe dovuto stare ancora a riposo. “Ehi, mi senti? Che ti succede?” Improvvisamente si sentì gelare: Cassian non aveva protetto le nocche. Il cuoio della sacca da boxe gli aveva abraso la pelle, aveva le mani insanguinate. “Cassian, fermati! Subito!” Nessuna risposta. Non poteva lasciare che continuasse così. “Fermati!” Rischiando di prendersi un pugno sul naso, lo prese per i polsi e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lei. Lui non oppose alcuna resistenza, ma la guardò con occhi vacui. “Cassian, che hai? Guarda cosa ti sei fatto!”

Parve rendersi conto per la prima volta di come si fosse ridotto le mani. Mormorò un: “Ah.”, ma non ebbe alcuna altra reazione.

Jyn si stava spaventando sempre di più. “Che ti succede?” Lo trascinò fino al tavolo, dove c’era un piccolo medikit, e iniziò a medicarlo. “Cassian, ti prego, dimmelo.”

Lui continuò a guardarla con quell'aria che le faceva paura. Quando parlò, la sua voce era piatta e senza emozione. “Abbiamo una missione.”

“Che tipo di missione?”

Lui distolse gli occhi e per qualche secondo rimase in silenzio, aspettando che lei finisse di applicargli sulle mani disinfettante e garza sterile. “Infiltrazione e assassinio.”

“Cosa?!” La preoccupazione di Jyn fu improvvisamente sostituita dalla furia. “Come… E tu hai accettato?!”

Cassian annuì. Come prima, gli ci volle qualche secondo per trovare la forza di rispondere. “Non c’è nessun altro...”

“Cosa vuol dire che non c’è nessun altro?”

“Draven ha detto che sono ancora il suo agente migliore. Che tutti gli altri sono già in missione o sono morti su... su Scarif. Che stanno addestrando altri operativi, ma ci vorranno molti mesi prima che li mandino sul campo, e noi dobbiamo partire domani.”

Jyn si piazzò davanti a lui per costringerlo a guardarla. “E tu cosa gli hai risposto?”

“Che non sono più capace di fare certe cose. Che non posso più… Non ce la faccio più a…” Crollò su una sedia e la voce gli morì in gola. Se la schiarì per farsi coraggio, e continuò: "Draven ha detto che non c'è nessun altro…” Piuttosto che affrontare lo sguardo di lei aveva preso a fissare ostinatamente il pavimento e quando finalmente alzò gli occhi la sua espressione rassegnata la fece stare male. Non avrebbe mai pensato che avrebbe potuto rimpiangere la “faccia da spia”.

“Chi è il bersaglio?”

“Marzipan, il presidente supremo di Itani. Ha messo in atto una campagna di epurazione dai non umani. Dà a loro la colpa per le atrocità commesse dall'Impero. L'Impero lo lascia fare perché a loro dei non umani non importa niente. Secondo le nostre fonti, ne muoiono migliaia ogni giorno. Se c'è qualcuno che merita di…” Di nuovo gli mancò la voce. Cercò di riprendersi, di scoccarle un sorriso, ma la smorfia triste che gli uscì la fece sentire ancora peggio.

Vederlo così le era insopportabile. “Lo farò io.”

“No.”

La forza improvvisa della risposta la Iasciò per un attimo interdetta. “Ma non puoi farlo tu…”

“E chi altro dovrebbe farlo? Bodhi, che non farebbe del male a una mosca?”

“Potrei farlo io.”

“Ho detto di no.”

“Perché no?”

“Hai mai ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo, guardandolo negli occhi?”

Stavolta fu lei a esitare. “No.”

“Appunto. Non voglio che inizi ora. Non voglio che tu diventi… come me.”

Voleva urlare, voleva scuoterlo, voleva picchiarlo per farlo tornare il solito Cassian che la batteva a Sabacc e la riempiva di gioia con la sua risata. “Cosa posso fare?”

Lui abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, giocherellando con l’orlo della garza. “Non lo so.”

Rimasero immobili, finché la furia nel vederlo disperato e sconfitto non la sopraffece. “Io lo so.” Si staccò da lui e corse verso la porta.

“No, aspetta!” Cassian saltò in piedi per inseguirla, ma lei ormai era già sulla porta, dove quasi si scontrò con Bodhi, che vedendola infuriata chiese immediatamente: “Che succede?”

“Bodhi, fermala!”

“Eh? Ah, ok.”

Bodhi cercò di afferrarla, ma lei in mezzo secondo lo buttò a terra cercando di fargli meno male possibile. Non aveva ancora imparato la mossa del giorno prima, più tardi gliel’avrebbe fatta ripetere ancora. “Perdonami, Bodhi...”

La colluttazione era durata abbastanza, però, perché Cassian riuscisse a raggiungerla e afferrarla. “Non puoi andare a picchiare Draven!”

“Perché no? Se lo merita!”

“Perché è un generale! Puoi rompere il naso a quanti soldati semplici vuoi, la colpa sarà sempre loro perché non sono stati abbastanza veloci o abbastanza attenti e si sono fatti sorprendere...”

_‘Karabast, ha saputo dei nasi rotti...’_

“...ma un _generale_ è diverso! Vuoi che ti sbattano di nuovo in cella?!”

“Voglio che tu non venga costretto a…”

“Facendoti arrestare e costringendomi a lasciarti qui?”

Jyn aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma era rimasta senza parole: Cassian aveva ragione. Cos’aveva pensato che avrebbe risolto picchiando Draven? Si era illusa che avrebbe ritirato l'ordine solo per far piacere a lei, la ladra piantagrane? No, aveva solo cercato qualcuno contro cui sfogare la sua frustrazione.

Inoltre, si rese conto, Cassian le aveva appena detto implicitamente che aveva bisogno di lei, almeno per questo incarico. Lo guardò e si chiese come avesse fatto a non vedere prima che glielo stava dicendo anche con gli occhi.

Bodhi si era rialzato e li stava scrutando entrambi con aria interrogativa. “Qualcuno vuol dirmi che succede?”

Fu Jyn a rispondere con voce calma: “Abbiamo una missione.” A quelle parole, Cassian la lasciò andare, sentendo che la rabbia di lei era sbollita almeno un po'.

“Di già? Fratello, non puoi ancora fare a botte con me e già ti mandano in giro per la galassia? Capisco perché Jyn si sia arrabbiata! Comunque, conta su di me, mio capitano.”

Cassian si rasserenò un poco a quelle parole. “Grazie, Bodhi.”

“Qual è la missione, comunque?”

Per un istante la disperazione ritornò sul volto di Cassian, quindi Jyn prese Bodhi per un braccio e lo spinse verso il centro della palestra, interrompendolo: “Ne parliamo dopo. Adesso dimostrami che sai come evitare di farti atterrare da qualcuno una spanna più basso di te.”

 

Per tutto il resto della giornata, Jyn e Cassian furono stranamente silenziosi e ad ogni suo tentativo di chiedere spiegazioni il secondo faceva una strana smorfia e la prima lo zittiva. Perciò, quando arrivò la sera e Cassian li salutò ricordando loro di fare le valigie, Bodhi pretese che Jyn lo seguisse nella sua stanza e gli spiegasse cosa stava succedendo. Seduti sul bordo del materasso di Bodhi, sussurrarono come cospiratori per evitare di disturbare il coinquilino di Bodhi, Kaleb, che russava della grossa nella parte superiore del letto a castello. Jyn gli raccontò a mezza voce quello che le aveva detto Cassian qualche ora prima in palestra e il giorno prima sul ponte di osservazione.

“Non è possibile…” Bodhi era allibito: si accorse vagamente di aver ripreso a torcersi le mani nervosamente, un tic che aveva sperato (evidentemente invano) fosse completamente scomparso con la distruzione della Morte Nera. Gli venne in mente Eadu, dove Cassian avrebbe dovuto assassinare Galen, la tensione che aveva visto in lui prima che gli mancasse il coraggio di far finire un'altra vita… D'altra parte Galen era un brav'uomo, mentre questo era un dittatore che stava compiendo un genocidio… Ma a dover tirare il grilletto sarebbe stato sempre il suo amico, e non si meritava di essere di nuovo usato come macchina per uccidere. “Non-non possono costringerlo a farlo. Non vuole, lo sanno benissimo. Gliel'ha detto. Non deve farlo. Jyn, dimmi che può rifiutare.”

“Non so come funzionino le cose nell'Alleanza… Non so se sia contemplato rifiutare gli ordini…”

“Com'era con Saw Gerrera? Che succedeva a chi rifiutava gli ordini?”

Jyn rabbrividì visibilmente e la voce le tremò per un attimo. “Sparivano. Improvvisamente. Per alcuni giorni. Poi venivano trovati. O meglio, alcuni pezzi del loro corpo venivano ritrovati...”

“Ah…” ‘ _No no no no, assolutamente no, meglio avere Cassian tutto intero_.’ Non voleva neppure lontanamente pensare all'amico fatto a pezzi in qualche caverna nascosta e poi disseminato in giro per dissuadere altri eventuali disertori. “Secondo te è vero che non ci sono altri agenti a disposizione o Draven si sta vendicando per Scarif?”

Jyn strinse nelle spalle. “Non lo so. Potrebbe essere vera l'una o l'altra cosa, o addirittura entrambe. Di certo, Draven l'ha ricattato, quello _sleemo_.” Sibilò l'ultima parola con tanta enfasi che Kaleb, sopra di loro, grugnì e si rigirò nel sonno.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio mentre aspettavano che Kaleb si assestasse e riprendesse a russare, poi Bodhi chiese: “Pensi che ci chiederanno di giurare fedeltà all'Alleanza, prima di partire?”

Jyn annuì e rimase in silenzio.

“Non voglio farlo. È troppo simile all’Impero. Obbedisci e abbassa la testa. Non… non fa per me, non più. Non voglio più obbedire se l'ordine è sbagliato. _Karabast_ , l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto il risultato è stata la distruzione di Jedha e di Alderaan.”

La donna annuì di nuovo, stavolta più vigorosamente. “Hai ragione.” Dopo un momento di esitazione, aggiunse: “Cassian ha bisogno di noi, però. Non devono impedirci di andare con lui, per nessun motivo.”

“Ma se lo aiutiamo a eseguire i suoi ordini, cosa saremo? Complici in un omicidio?”

“Intanto dobbiamo accompagnarlo perché lui ha bisogno di noi, poi ci penseremo. Potrebbe esserci un modo di eliminare Marzipan senza che Cassian debba ucciderlo e se c'è dobbiamo trovarlo, ma potremo farlo solo sul campo.” Si alzò per tornare nella sua stanza. Sulla porta girò sui tacchi e gli intimò: “Però di questo non devi dire una parola a Cassian, va bene? Altrimenti potrebbe davvero lasciarci qui e andare da solo.”

Bodhi le sorrise. “Certo, sorellina. Buonanotte.”

Jyn fece di nuovo per andarsene, ma si voltò di nuovo. "Sei sicuro di riuscire a dormire stanotte con quello là?"

Bodhi le sorrise per tranquillizzarla. "Stanotte sì. Ho fatto gli occhi dolci al furiere e mi ha gentilmente procurato dei tappi per le orecchie. Quell’uomo ha un debole per me, a quanto pare."

Jyn ridacchiò nervosamente, annuì in saluto e stavolta se ne andò per davvero.

 

Naturalmente, Jyn fu incapace di andare a letto senza prima avere delle risposte. Non ebbe alcun problema a sgattaiolare nella sala comandi del servizio di spionaggio: i corridoi erano stranamente vuoti, forse a causa dell’ora tarda. Per non essere notata, fece del suo meglio per fondersi con le ombre come usava Cassian. Effettivamente, nessuno la vide. Le sembrò troppo facile.

Draven era in piedi accanto ad un terminale, dandole le spalle. Vedendolo, provò di nuovo una rabbia quasi incontenibile. Lui stava ascoltando con aria seria un analista piccolo e grassoccio. La stanza era illuminata quasi esclusivamente dai pochi schermi di computer ancora accesi, che creavano un’atmosfera decisamente lugubre. Jyn cercò di avvicinarsi di soppiatto, ma appena fu ad un paio di passi di distanza il generale la colse di sorpresa rivolgendosi a lei con un’espressione che nella penombra non riusciva a decifrare. “Miss Erso. La stavo aspettando. Pensavo che sarebbe arrivata molto prima.”

Jyn si immobilizzò e rimase silenziosa per un attimo, stringendo i pugni abbastanza forte da ferirsi i palmi con le unghie, cercando di domare la sua furia. Riuscì a calmarsi abbastanza per sibilare: “Perché.”

L’analista si agitò sulla sedia, notando l’espressione scura di Jyn. Draven sospirò profondamente e annuì. “Mi aspettavo anche questa domanda, in effetti. Prima di risponderle la pregherei di seguirmi nel mio ufficio, Miss Erso.”

“Ne è proprio sicuro, Generale?”, chiese l’analista.

Draven grugnì beffardo. “Tranquillo, Weems. Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa me lo sarei ampiamente meritato.”

Jyn lo seguì senza dire altro, lanciando un’occhiata feroce all’analista tremante. Il generale la condusse in una stanzetta molto meglio illuminata rispetto al centro comandi che, come si era aspettata, era assolutamente impersonale e anonima. Draven girò attorno alla scrivania ma non si sedette, facendole comunque cenno di accomodarsi. Jyn restò testardamente in piedi, preferendo comunque affrontarlo in piedi nonostante lui fosse molto più alto di lei, cercando di concentrare nel suo sguardo tutta l’ostilità che provava verso quell’uomo. Lui sembrò non farsi intimorire, e incominciò: “Devo dire, Miss Erso...”

“Perché.” Aveva una domanda sola e l’unica cosa di cui le importava era che lui le rispondesse. Non voleva sentirlo dire una parola in più del necessario, altrimenti temeva che non sarebbe più riuscita a controllarsi.

“Il capitano Andor è l’unico uomo al mio servizio che risponda alle caratteristiche richieste per questa missione.”

“Non ci credo.” Per la Forza, quanto odiava quell’uomo.

Draven la fissò per un attimo, poi prese il suo datapad, ci aprì un file e glielo passò. “Questo è il messaggio con cui siamo stati contattati. La prego, legga le richieste che hanno fatto riguardo all’operativo. Devono aver trovato un modo per mettere qualcuno sotto copertura.”

Scettica, Jyn prese il datapad e lesse dove le era stato indicato. _Umano. Maschio. Sulla ventina._ Scaraventò con violenza il datapad sulla scrivania, sentendosi presa in giro. “Quindi? È una descrizione talmente generica che non posso credere che non ci sia nessun altr...”

Il generale, con aria triste e immensamente stanca, fece comparire un altro file sul datapad e glielo porse di nuovo. “Questa è la lista degli operativi umani, maschi, tra venti e ventinove anni, che erano al servizio del mio reparto all’inizio dell’anno corrente.”

Jyn scorse la lista, prima in modo rapido e casuale poi sistematicamente. C’erano decine di nomi, apparentemente in ordine alfabetico.

_Koos, Yuri. In missione. Marteen, Elios. Ritirato._

La lista continuava così, come una cantilena, accanto a ciascun nome sempre solo due stati. ‘ _In missione. In missione. Ritirato. In missione. In missione. Ritirato…_ ’, Sospettava cosa volesse dire ‘ _ritirato_ ’, ma non ne fu certa finché non trovò un nome familiare e le gambe le cedettero.

_Melshi, Ruescott. Ritirato._

Jyn crollò sulla sedia. La sua rabbia si era placata per lasciar spazio ad un senso di colpa soffocante. Boccheggiando, mormorò: “Quanti...” Si schiarì la voce e ripetè a voce più alta: “Quanti sono morti su Scarif?”

“Una trentina.”

Una trentina di maschi umani ventenni. Una trentina di Cassian. E indirettamente li aveva uccisi lei. C’era solo un nome per cui la cantilena cambiava e, agitatissima, lo rilesse una decina di volte per assicurarsi che lo stato segnalato non cambiasse sotto i suoi occhi.

_Jeron Andor, Cassian. In malattia._

Cassian era davvero l’unico, non era stata una bugia. Se solo quella trentina di spie che l’avevano seguita su Scarif fosse stata ancora viva, Cassian avrebbe potuto essere salvo...

Vagamente, si accorse che anche Draven si era seduto e le stava parlando. “Miss Erso… Jyn. So benissimo che il capitano Andor preferirebbe che non gli venisse assegnata questa missione, ma non posso fare altro. Non ho davvero nessun altro. Mi ascolti, Jyn. C’è un’operazione di pulizia razziale in corso. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per fermarla. Ogni giorno vengono barbaramente uccise migliaia di persone. Non chiederei mai al capitano Andor una cosa del genere se ci fosse qualche altra opzione, ma non c’è tempo di aspettare che qualcun altro completi la propria missione...” Draven sospirò profondamente e disse una cosa inaudita: “Miss Erso, ho bisogno di lei.”

Jyn sussultò e si scosse dal suo stordimento. Perplessa, chiese: “Di me?”

“Sì, di lei. E del signor Rook. È evidente che entrambi tenete molto al capitano… A Cassian. La prego, stategli vicino, non abbandonatelo. Aiutatelo come potete. Riportatelo a casa sano e salvo.”

La conversazione aveva decisamente preso una piega inaspettata. Aveva chiaramente sbagliato pensando che al generale non importasse dei suoi uomini e sentì la sua ostilità verso di lui calare considerevolmente. “C’è qualcosa che posso fare, qualunque cosa per convincerla comunque a non usare Cassian come un assassino?”

Draven sorrise amaramente. “Mi creda, se avessi il potere di evitarlo non saremmo mai arrivati a questo punto. La decisione è stata presa sopra la mia testa. A quanto pare il Consiglio spera che il nostro intervento porti il pianeta dalla nostra parte. Mi hanno chiesto un uomo e io sono costretto a dargliene uno al più presto.”

Jyn lasciò cadere il datapad sulla scrivania e fissò a lungo il generale. Si sentiva sconfitta su tutti i fronti, svuotata, stanca. “Io la odio ancora, lo sa?”

“Lo so.”

“Spero che lei capisca che l’unico uomo nell’intera Alleanza a cui io e Bodhi potremmo mai giurare fedeltà è il capitano Andor.”

“Lo capisco.”

“Bene.” Jyn si alzò e fece per andarsene, ma il generale la chiamò di nuovo.

“Aspetti. Riguardo alla vostra posizione nell’Alleanza, avrei una proposta che potrebbe piacerle.”

Jyn si sedette di nuovo. “Mi dica. L’ascolto...”

 

 

 

 


	6. La fortuna aiuta chi è preparato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian viene dichiarato abile, Jyn è imbarazzata, Bodhi scorrazza felice e contento per gli hangar altrui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeh, nuovo capitolo! In realtà era già scritto da tempo ed è rimasto a prendere polvere per quasi un mese, ma le vacanze di Natale sono _impegnative_!

Coscientemente, Cassian sapeva che non era possibile che le pareti, i soffitti e i pavimenti dell'infermeria fossero più bianchi di quelli del resto della nave, che secondo lo stile Mon Calamari era candida e lucente in ogni sua parte, ma ogni volta che ci entrava aveva la sensazione sgradevole che qui la luce delle lampade fosse troppo intensa e dura. Forse anche per colpa del vago sentore di antisettico, l'infermeria gli causava invariabilmente un leggero e fastidioso mal di testa.

Lo stesso medico che l'aveva liberato dal gesso qualche settimana prima, un Twi'lek dagli occhi di ghiaccio e la pelle verde-grigia, stava finendo di visitarlo per accertarsi che Cassian fosse sufficientemente in forma da essere mandato sul campo.

Nascondere lo stato delle sue mani era stato impossibile. Il medico aveva rimosso con cautela la garza insanguinata e aveva esaminato con aria critica la pelle abrasa, non credendo per un momento che il danno fosse stato accidentale come assicurava Cassian.

“Queste sono ferite autoinflitte, capitano. La smetta di provare a usare i suoi giochetti da spia su di me, il suo corpo parla chiaro.”

Cassian era ammutolito mentre il Twi’lek, avendogli applicato un sottile strato di Bacta sulle nocche e una garza nuova, continuava la visita.

Infine il medico si ritenne soddisfatto. “Darò l'approvazione al suo ritorno sul campo, ma con riserva. Nonostante le ossa siano guarite bene, lei avrebbe bisogno ancora di un po' di fisioterapia…” Cassian smise di prestare attenzione alle frasi di rito che aveva sentito già troppe volte. Entrambi sapevano benissimo che la riserva del medico non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto e Cassian sarebbe comunque partito quel pomeriggio come previsto. “...e adesso dobbiamo parlare ancora delle sue mani.”

Di colpo, Cassian diresse nuovamente la sua attenzione al medico, il cui volto rugoso color muschio si era fatto severo. “Non c'è niente da dire.”

“Non sono d'accordo.”

“Mi sono infortunato. Guarirò.”

“Mi ascolti, capitano. Lei fa da molti anni un lavoro estremamente logorante sia dal punto di vista fisico che psicologico. Non sarebbe la prima volta che vedo tendenze autodistruttive in individui come lei.”

“Non ho nessuna…”

“Si guardi le mani, ne sono la prova! La smetta di mentire anche con sé stesso! Purtroppo non ho il potere di annullare o rimandare la sua missione, ma le ordino di sottoporsi a un esame psicologico non appena sarà tornato.”

Implacabile, il medico scribacchiò qualcosa sulla cartella di Cassian, per il quale era già difficile lasciare che il proprio corpo venisse visitato da un estraneo, figurarsi la sua mente. Sentendosi impotente, cercò di protestare: “Ma dottore…”

“Niente ‘ma’, giovanotto! Ne ho già visti troppi, di soldati che hanno perso la voglia di vivere, e chissà quanti ne vedrò prima della fine della guerra.” Il tono del dottore diventò leggermente più conciliante. “Non sarà solo in questa missione, spero.”

“Nossignore.”

“Si fida dei suoi compagni?”

“Più che di chiunque altro.”

“Allora parli con loro, figliolo”, disse il medico con tono supplice, “Parli con loro di ciò che la turba tanto da spingerla all'autodistruzione. Non saranno psicologi, ma se sono disposti ad ascoltarla potrebbero essere in grado di aiutarla lo stesso.”

Cassian annuì per far felice il medico, ma sapeva già che non l'avrebbe fatto. Alzandosi, strinse la mano al medico e scappó il prima possibile verso la libertà dei corridoi.

Fuori dalla porta, sorrise trovando Jyn che lo aspettava, mentre una parte traditrice della sua mente, come al solito, si chiedeva come sarebbe stato tenerla fra le braccia. Come sempre, cercò di scacciare questo pensiero, ma gli rimase testardamente conficcato in testa.

“Cassian, devo dirti una cosa.”

Nell'udire il tono sommesso della voce di lei, vedendone gli occhi seri e preoccupati, la posa rigida che aveva assunto, le mani che si torcevano come quelle di Bodhi, la felicità che aveva provato vedendola scomparve e il sangue gli si raggelò nelle vene.

“Io e Bodhi abbiamo deciso di non entrare a far parte dell’Alleanza.”

 _No._ Il suo cuore mancò un colpo.

“Bodhi ha notato che tu vieni trattato in modo troppo simile a come vengono trattati i soldati dell'Impero e non vogliamo avere niente a che fare con cose del genere.”

 _‘Non dirmi che vuoi lasciarmi, ti prego.’_ Cercò di prepararsi all'inevitabile. Avrebbe voluto appoggiarsi da qualche parte, ma era troppo lontano da qualunque cosa che non fosse Jyn e non poteva muoversi senza rivelare la debolezza datagli dalla disperazione. Non gli resta altro da fare che ordinare alle sue ginocchia di non cedere.

“Però tu sei nostro amico e, se ci vuoi ancora, noi saremmo ancora disposti ad accompagnarti nelle tue missioni. Tutte, qualunque esse siano. Siamo con te, fino alla fine.”

Sopraffatto dall'affetto e dalla gratitudine, Cassian riprese finalmente a respirare. Quando gli fu tornato un po' di ossigeno al cervello, si rese conto che venire affiancato da due persone fuori dai ranghi militari era una situazione totalmente anomala e senza precedenti, almeno da quando l'Alleanza era stata costituita dall'unione di centinaia di celle ribelli ed aveva cercato di darsi una parvenza di ufficialità.

Jyn, evidentemente, notò la confusione nei suoi occhi e si affrettò a spiegare: "Draven ci ha proposto di restare comunque, visto che secondo alcuni saremmo gli eroi di Scarif... Beh, in conclusione, adesso siamo due mercenari al soldo dell'Alleanza, assunti per assisterti. Io sono l’Agente Erso e Bodhi è Pilota Rook. Sempre che tu ti fidi a lavorare con due che si ribellano alla Ribellione…”

‘ _Siamo con te, fino alla fine_.’ Nessun altro gli aveva mai detto qualcosa del genere, mai aveva ricevuto una promessa simile. Sorrise, sollevato come non mai, e scherzò: “Con Bodhi sicuramente, con te un po’ meno…”

Lei ghignò imbarazzata. “Sapevi che non sarebbe stato facile con me.”

“Sì, è vero.” E improvvisamente volle baciarla. Voleva prenderla tra le braccia, baciarla e non lasciarla andare mai più. Questo nuovo desiderio lo colse di sorpresa, e lo costrinse di nuovo ad usare tutta la sua concentrazione per impedire che le gambe gli cedessero. Per scacciarlo, balbettò: “Ehm, e Bodhi dov'è?”

“Ah, è nell’hangar principale, a requisire un'astronave che gli piaccia. Ha detto di avere in mente delle caratteristiche molto specifiche da soddisfare.”

“Non so perché ma la cosa mi preoccupa un po’...”

Jyn ridacchiò nervosamente e lo guardò di sottecchi, torcendosi nuovamente le mani. “Non sei arrabbiato con noi, allora?”

Per qualche ragione a lui ignota, Jyn imbarazzata era ancora più attraente del solito. “No, Jyn. Mi dispiace che non la pensiate come me sull'Alleanza, ma non credo serva un giuramento per stare dalla parte giusta della barricata.”

“Bene…”. Jyn si schiarì la gola e gli picchiettò il braccio sinistro con un dito. “Come stai, allora? Sei ancora invalido?”

Si era avvicinata troppo perché lui riuscisse a mantenere la calma. _Karabast_ , che diamine gli era preso? Prima di rispondere, deglutì cercando di non attirare l'attenzione, per assicurarsi che la voce non lo tradisse. “Secondo il medico dovrei stare ancora a riposo per qualche giorno, ma… beh, il dovere chiama.”

Un suono di statica uscì dal comlink di lei, che si allontanò rapidamente di un passo per rispondere. Sentì la voce di Bodhi: “ _Jyn, l'ho trovata, è una meraviglia! Puoi portare Cassian giù nell'hangar quando vuoi, io vi aspetto alla piattaforma d'attracco 14B!_ ”

“D'accordo, arriviamo subito.” Chiuse la comunicazione e gli chiese con uno sguardo d'intesa: “Che dici, abbiamo il coraggio di scoprire che razza di nave abbia trovato?”

Cassian annuì vigorosamente, cercando di nascondere la delusione per l’occasione che aveva appena perso. ‘ _Avresti dovuto baciarla, stupido codardo_.’

 

 

La piattaforma d'attracco 14B era occupata da una nave che né Jyn né Cassian avevano mai visto prima. Era composta da tre sezioni quasi sferiche di dimensioni crescenti, dava l’impressione di essere un gigantesco insetto. Era stata riverniciata più volte, ma sotto ai graffi si vedeva ancora il colore blu originale. Cassian ricordava bene quella particolare tonalità di blu, perché aveva segnato la sua infanzia. “È una nave della Confederazione…”

Jyn lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Lei era nata dopo l'inizio della Guerra dei Cloni, era stata troppo piccola per conoscere il nome completo delle due parti in causa, e dopo non aveva avuto alcun motivo per impararlo.

“La Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, quella che la Repubblica chiamava Separatista.”

“Oh…” Lo sguardo interrogativo lasciò il posto ad uno confuso: evidentemente avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi delle domande in seguito.

Bodhi li vide e corse loro incontro, raggiante. “Non è una bellezza? Ha iperguida, stiva nel retro e ben quattro cabine nel corpo centrale! Poi ha un motore Arkaniano di sesta generazione, una meraviglia, affidabile come nessun altro. E in più...”

“Quattro cabine?”

“Sì, sì, ci servono perché per arrivare a Itani ci vorranno dai quattro ai sei salti iperspaziali e non meno di due giorni di viaggio. Come ti dicevo ha persino una doccia...”

“Bodhi, è un pezzo di ferraglia!”

“Non è ferraglia!”

“Guardala bene, è un rottame!”

“Rottame sarai tu. Questo è un pezzo d'antiquariato, ha una storia!”

“Lo vedo benissimo che ha una storia, spero solo che la sua storia non finisca con noi che esplodiamo!”

“Eddai, fratello, scommetto che a Jyn piace. Jyn, aiutami.”

Jyn boccheggiò, a corto di parole. “È… beh… particolare…”

“Ecco, a Jyn piace. Possiamo partire, ora, capitano?”

Cassian si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò rassegnato. Era sicuro che la nave avrebbe fatto aumentare il mal di testa da infermeria molto presto. “Scalda i motori. Vado a requisire l’equipaggiamento e arrivo.”


	7. Il viaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La banda viaggia verso Itani, Jyn e Cassian legano ancora un po'.

Dall’interno, la nave era  _ minuscola _ : le cabine erano abbastanza grandi da ospitare un letto e un piccolo armadietto, la cabina di comando aveva poco più spazio di quello strettamente necessario per accomodare i sedili di pilota e copilota, quindi la stiva era l'unico ambiente dove ci fosse posto per sgranchirsi le gambe e stare in tre senza che mancasse l'aria.

Il modo sorprendentemente fluido con cui la nave reagì ai comandi di Bodhi e la totale mancanza di problemi alla partenza costrinsero Cassian a ricredersi riguardo al mezzo, tanto che quando ebbero iniziato il primo salto iperspaziale ammise, riluttante, che Bodhi aveva scelto bene.

Nella stiva, Cassian espose la primissima parte del suo piano. Il sistema di Itani, nell’Orlo Interno sudoccidentale, era costituito da 4 pianeti rocciosi e 2 giganti gassosi. Il centro politico e demografico del sistema era il secondo pianeta roccioso, dotato di un clima caldo e umido, grandi foreste tropicali e ben 9 piccole lune con un’orbita abbastanza bassa. La maggior parte della popolazione era concentrata sul continente dove si trovava la capitale, New Sabanna, dalla quale Marzipan e il suo governo fantoccio spadroneggiavano con un pugno di ferro. “Questa è la mappa della città aggiornata a tre giorni fa. Ho bisogno che la memorizziate tutta, compresi i nomi delle vie principali e dove si trovano le strutture più importanti. Qui in questo punto c'è un vecchio condominio vuoto che dev’essere demolito da dove si può vedere il Palazzo Presidenziale. Per prima cosa dobbiamo trovare lì un appartamento che useremo come base, poi io e Jyn passeremo alla ricognizione sul campo. Bodhi, tu resterai alla base a osservare il palazzo: per quanto possibile devi studiare la routine del presidente e della sua servitù, potresti trovare un anello debole, che so, qualcuno da corrompere all'interno.”

“A cosa ti serve avere qualcuno all'interno? Vuoi avvelenare Marzipan?”

“No, non si può usare il veleno. Ha un assaggiatore, morirebbe solo lui. Non si può usare il fucile da cecchino perché tutte le finestre del palazzo sono dotate di scudo a raggi, e le rare volte che il presidente esce si fa proteggere da un deflettore portatile. Bisognerà che io entri fisicamente nel palazzo...”

“Devi anche uscirne vivo e tutto intero, però”, lo interruppe Jyn. Il suo sguardo era severo e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

Cassian si affrettò a specificare: “È soprattutto a questo che potrebbe servire il contatto all’interno.”

Jyn lo scrutò con un'espressione indecifrabile. “E i contatti di Draven? Non potrebbero avere già informazioni che potrebbero esserci utili?”

“Certo, e ci incontreremo anche con loro, ma certe cose preferisco scoprirle di prima mano. E poi non si sa mai quanto ci si possa fidare degli informatori.”

 

 

_ Galen Erso si spostò di un passo. Aveva finalmente una linea di tiro libera. Jyn lo avrebbe odiato, molto probabilmente avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo, e gli altri l'avrebbero aiutata.  _

_ Aggiustò leggermente il fucile come aveva fatto centinaia di volte, cercando di non tremare per la pioggia gelida e il freddo che gli penetrava fino alle ossa.  _

_ Non aveva paura di morire, se lo sarebbe meritato. Aveva paura della delusione negli occhi di Jyn, quando avrebbe saputo che l'aveva tradita. _

_ Doveva solo tirare il grilletto e Galen Erso sarebbe caduto a terra, morto. _

_ Prima che avesse il coraggio di farlo, Galen si voltò e lo guardò attraverso il mirino con gli occhi di sua figlia. Era impossibile che lo vedesse, da centinaia di metri di distanza, al buio e sotto la pioggia battente, eppure stava guardando proprio lui. _

_ Accanto a Galen non c'erano più gli ufficiali e ingegneri imperiali che lo circondavano fino ad un attimo prima, ma altri, tanti altri uomini e donne. Li riconobbe subito. _

_ Ventisette volti lo fissavano impassibili. Li ricordava tutti. Ricordava gli occhi di ciascuno di loro quando li aveva uccisi. Ricordava il motivo per ciascuna morte che aveva inflitto, per ciascuna fiducia che aveva tradito. Ora, dopo tanto tempo, la maggior parte di quelle morti gli sembrava inutile. _

_ Lanciando un grido di dolore, buttò a terra il fucile con mano tremante, per non dover guardare più, ma quando si girò li trovò tutti in piedi alle sue spalle. L’avevano circondato. Pioveva a dirotto ma il diluvio non li bagnava. In testa alla schiera c'era ancora Galen. Aveva gli stessi occhi di Jyn ed era deluso. _

 

 

Cassian si svegliò di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore con il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente. Gli ci volle un attimo per capire dove fosse. Si prese la testa fra le mani e respirò profondamente per cercare di calmarsi, ma, visto che questo non era molto efficace, si rivestì e uscì dalla cabina.

Nella stiva era tutto in ordine, come l'aveva lasciato prima di andare a dormire. Appoggiò la fronte febbricitante al gelido metallo della parete e si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se fosse saltato fuori dalla nave ora che erano nell'iperspazio. Decise che sarebbe diventato una nuvoletta di plasma esotico appena lasciato lo scafo. Probabilmente sarebbe stata una morte indolore. La tentazione era fortissima.

Poi decise che sparire nel nulla mentre era in viaggio con due persone che meno di due mesi prima erano state accusate di essere spie imperiali e che soltanto ieri avevano rifiutato di giurare fedeltà all’Alleanza non avrebbe influito positivamente sulla speranza di vita di Jyn e Bodhi. ‘ _ No, meglio non farlo _ .’

Si diresse verso il ponte di comando per controllare che fosse tutto a posto. Secondo il cronometro di bordo, sarebbero usciti dall’attuale salto iperspaziale tra sette ore e ventiquattro minuti. Gli strumenti non rivelavano alcuna anomalia nelle condizioni di viaggio: o la nave si stava comportando in modo eccellente, oppure gli stava mentendo spudoratamente e sarebbe esplosa da un momento all'altro.

Rassegnato a non aver nulla da fare per il momento, stava per tornare nella sua cabina quando si accorse che il sedile del copilota era occupato. Si avvicinò e trovò Jyn rannicchiata contro lo schienale. Si era addormentata con ancora in mano il datapad che mostrava la pianta di New Sabanna. Era così bella.

Si sedette al posto del pilota, a guardarla dormire e ad ammirare lo spettacolo dell'iperguida che bucava lo spazio-tempo di fronte alla nave.

Non poteva lasciarla a dormire lì, non se voleva evitarle un terribile mal di schiena il giorno dopo. Le scostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dal viso e la chiamò a bassa voce, ma lei continuò a dormire profondamente. Decise che trasportare una ragazza addormentata per una decina di metri non sarebbe andato  _ troppo _ contro l'ordine del medico di stare a riposo.

Le tolse dalle mani il datapad e se lo attaccò alla cintura, poi, il più delicatamente possibile, la prese in braccio e la portò fino alla cabina che si era scelta, di fronte alla sua e accanto a quella di Bodhi. Cercò di badare il meno possibile al calore del suo corpo minuto e a quanto gli piacesse tenerla fra le braccia. Staccarsi da lei per farla distendere sulla branda fu molto più difficile del previsto, anche perché, mentre la stava posando sul letto, lei si mosse nel sonno e, con un sospiro soddisfatto, gli appoggiò la fronte alla guancia. Cassian si costrinse a mantenere regolare il proprio respiro, mentre il cuore prese a battergli all'impazzata nel petto. Delicatamente l'appoggiò sul materasso e, dopo averle tolto gli stivali, la coprì con la coperta.

Appoggiò il datapad vicino al cuscino e si sedette ancora un momento accanto a lei.

_ ‘Cosa pensi di me, Jyn? _ ’

Era chiaro che la missione disgustava sia lei che Bodhi, non tanto per l'obiettivo da eliminare quanto perché era stata assegnata a lui. Era grato a entrambi per aver scelto di non abbandonarlo, anche se sapeva che spezzare la solitudine che si era autoimposto sarebbe stato pericoloso: aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita cercando di non affezionarsi a nessuno, ed eccolo qui ad infiltrarsi in territorio nemico con le due persone che gli erano più care nella galassia. Non aveva bisogno di interrogarsi su cosa avrebbe fatto se uno di loro fosse stato catturato, perché sapeva già la risposta: avrebbe sacrificato tutto per salvarli, persino la missione.

Ciò che non sapeva e che lo tormentava, oltre a tutto il resto, era se e quanto Jyn lo biasimasse ancora per non essere riuscito a salvare Galen, dopo aver disubbidito all'ordine di eliminarlo. Aveva paura che uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo davanti a lei sarebbe stato abbastanza da farle provare di nuovo odio nei suoi confronti, come su Eadu. Non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo, ma non poteva escludere la possibilità che si sarebbe disgustata e l'avrebbe abbandonato. Suo malgrado, ricordò il sogno che aveva appena fatto, lo sguardo duro di Galen Erso, così simile a quello di Jyn.

_ ‘Sei solo un codardo _ .’

Ad un tratto desiderò poterle parlare dei suoi morti che gli facevano visita tutte le notti, come aveva chiesto il dottore, ma non era abbastanza coraggioso neppure per fare quello.

“Sogni d'oro, Jyn”, sussurrò. Fece per andarsene, ma prima di uscire dalla stanza tornò indietro e le diede un leggero bacio sulla tempia. Poi, spaventato dal suo gesto, fuggì nella sua cabina.

 

 

La mattina dopo (o meglio, quella che avevano arbitrariamente deciso di chiamare mattina a bordo dell'astronave, sincronizzandosi il più possibile con l'ora locale della capitale di Itani) Jyn non fece domande su come mai si fosse svegliata in un posto diverso da quello in cui si era addormentata: sapeva benissimo chi fosse il responsabile. Sapeva anche che lui si sarebbe risentito se lei gli avesse ricordato l'ordine del medico di non fare sforzi, soprattutto perché così gli avrebbe rivelato di aver origliato da dietro la porta per qualche secondo (non era riuscita a sentire altro, però: era stata sorpresa e cacciata da uno stupido droide infermiere che prendeva troppo sul serio il segreto professionale medico-paziente). Decise quindi di far finta di niente e andò nella stiva a procurarsi qualcosa per fare colazione.

Avevano davanti ancora tre salti iperspaziali, e secondo i calcoli di Bodhi avrebbero dovuto trascorrere ancora più di 22 ore sulla nave, che a questo punto le sembrava microscopica. 

Guardò e riguardò le mappe di New Sabanna fino alla nausea finché, gemendo di noia, decise che ne aveva abbastanza.

Nella cabina di pilotaggio trovò i suoi compagni che stavano facendo rientrare la nave nello spazio reale per poi eseguire il penultimo salto iperspaziale. Bodhi tirò delicatamente una leva e davanti a loro ricomparvero le stelle.

Le dita dei due uomini volavano sulla consolle troppo velocemente perché lei ricordasse la funzione dei tasti dalle lezioni di volo, ma notò che in confronto a Bodhi persino Cassian sembrava lento e impacciato. Nonostante la rapidità dei suoi gesti, il pilota era calmo e sereno in maniera quasi sovrumana sotto la luce fredda degli astri lontani. In questo momento, nello spazio, era lui a dare ordini al capitano che gli faceva da copilota, parlandogli sottovoce come se non volesse sciogliere l’incantesimo del silenzio interstellare.

Finalmente Cassian disse: “Calcoli completati.”

Bodhi appoggiò la mano sulla stessa leva di prima e stavolta la spinse, sempre delicatamente. “Inizio salto.”

L’immagine delle stelle si dilatò relativisticamente per un momento prima di sparire, segnalando che avevano lasciato lo spazio reale. La concentrazione di Bodhi non diminuì, ma Cassian lasciò i comandi e si appoggiò allo schienale con un sospiro, che a Jyn parve di sollievo. “Hai ancora bisogno di me?”

“No, grazie, devo solo perfezionare l’assetto di volo.”

Cassian si alzò e si diresse verso di lei con un’espressione tirata che avrebbe voluto essere un sorriso.

_ ‘Niente sorrisi veri almeno fino a fine missione’, _ pensò Jyn con rammarico. “Come va?”

“Straordinariamente bene. O questo pezzo di ferraglia è una nave molto migliore di quanto sembri o Bodhi è un mago a farlo volare.”

“Un capitano dovrebbe dare più fiducia al proprio vascello”, lo rimproverò il pilota, ancora concentrato sulla consolle.

Jyn ridacchiò. “Ho memorizzato le mappe. C'è qualcos'altro che devo fare o sono condannata ad annoiarmi per il resto del viaggio?”

“Sei sicura di averle memorizzate?”

“Beh, abbastanza, sì.”

“Se ti chiedessi di andare da un posto a un altro sapresti dirmi che strada sceglieresti senza guardare la mappa?”

“Ehm… non lo so… può essere…”

“Dimostramelo.”

Jyn passò l'ora successiva a rispondere a domande come: “Sei davanti al punto A, devi andare al punto B evitando di passare accanto alle guardie stazionate al punto C. Che strada fai?”

All'inizio si impegnò al massimo per fare bella figura, ma dopo aver risposto correttamente alla prima dozzina di domande si annoiò di nuovo. Per divertirsi, iniziò a farcire le proprie risposte di particolari inutili o a fornire percorsi intricati che avrebbero fatto fare il giro completo della città.

Cassian contrattaccava rendendo le domande sempre più specifiche e lei si sentiva spinta a ribattere in modi sempre più fantasiosi.

Bodhi comparve nella stiva per ascoltare, ma, quando a tradimento ricevette una domanda anche lui, non fu in grado di rispondere. Cassian gli lanciò uno sguardo severo, dicendogli che la preparazione in vista di una missione era fondamentale per il successo, così il pilota tornò nel muso della nave a studiare.

Jyn si alzò dalla cassa dove si era seduta per sgranchirsi le gambe. “Non ti pare di avermi interrogata abbastanza?”

“È possibile. Sei stata brava.”

Rimasero in silenzio, finché Jyn non trovò il coraggio di porre una domanda che la incuriosiva parecchio. “Come facevi a sapere che la nave era stata costruita dai Separatisti? Eri un Separatista?” Saw aveva odiato i Separatisti durante la sua gioventù: le aveva raccontato più volte della lotta per sottrarre loro il controllo del suo pianeta natale, Onderon, e della terribile morte dell'amata sorella Steela durante l'ultimo scontro. Per questo, quando qualcuno entrava a far parte del suo gruppo di partigiani, Saw proibiva loro di discutere qualunque opinione politica passata: se avesse scoperto che una sua recluta era stato un Separatista prima della nascita dell'Impero, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo solo per quello.

Cassian meditò per qualche secondo. “Il mio pianeta lo era, forse i miei genitori lo erano. Io ero un bambino di sei anni orfano e spaventato.”

Jyn si sentì avvampare. “Oh, mi dispiace…”

Lui la interruppe, salvandola dall'imbarazzo di balbettare una scusa. “Non fa niente. È solo che neanche agli adulti era stato concesso il lusso di scegliere da che parte stare, figurati a un bambino come me.”

Jyn non rispose, imbarazzata e mortificata di aver tirato fuori un argomento che, se ne rendeva conto solo ora, avrebbe potuto ferire Cassian, ma lui cercò di nuovo di sorriderle (senza molto successo) e le disse: “Sai che anche tu sei nata su un pianeta confederato?”

No, Jyn non lo sapeva. La notizia, oltre che stupirla, le ricordò che Cassian era una spia e che ne sapeva di più lui della sua vita soltanto avendo letto, e forse compilato, il fascicolo su di lei, di quanto non se sapesse lei stessa. Questo la fece sentire meno in colpa per la sua domanda precedente: almeno aveva cercato di diminuire lo sbilanciamento nel loro rapporto.

“I tuoi genitori erano stati catturati all'inizio della guerra e tu sei nata durante la loro prigionia. Poi, qualche mese dopo, arrivò Krennic a liberarvi. Anche se sarebbe meglio dire che venne a fare un passaggio di consegne tra carcerieri, visto che dopo qualche anno i tuoi arrivarono a essere così disperati da farsi estrarre da Coruscant da Saw Gerrera.”

_ L’assassino dei suoi genitori, vestito sempre di bianco, che veniva a far visita nell'appartamento di Coruscant, le cui ampie finestre davano sul traffico onnipresente della Città Imperiale, sua madre Lyra che si sforzava di apparire amichevole, suo padre Galen che chiacchierava amabilmente con lui... _

“Questa parte me la ricordo”, sussurrò.

Cassian la studiò per un momento, poi lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle casse attorno a loro, come a cercare un argomento di conversazione più piacevole. Finalmente disse con voce amara: “Forse, se avessi potuto scegliere, avrei comunque scelto la Confederazione.”

Jyn lo guardò incredula.

“So che hanno… forse dovrei dire abbiamo, in realtà… perso la guerra, e che l'Impero continua a dipingerli come traditori dello stato, ma l'intento iniziale dei fondatori della Confederazione era quello di estirpare la corruzione dal Senato della Repubblica. Poi si sono fidati dell'uomo sbagliato, che ci ha trascinato in una guerra intragalattica, ma a quanto pare anche la Repubblica ha fatto lo stesso errore, visto che l'ultimo Cancelliere repubblicano è l'attuale Imperatore… Quindi forse la corruzione non era così inesistente come vorrebbero far credere…”

Jyn gli si sedette di nuovo accanto, sentendosi ridicola per i propri pregiudizi: non aveva mai riflettuto sul fatto che i Separatisti fossero stati persone reali, non personaggi di carta nei libri di storia. Cercò di tenere a freno la lingua, ma la curiosità prevalse. “Com'erano i tuoi genitori?”

“Mio padre era… gentile, sorridente. Era un umano, ne sono certo. Morì durante una manifestazione contro lo sforzo bellico. Di mia madre non ricordo praticamente nulla, neppure la sua faccia. Ho qualche vago ricordo di un sorriso, di… qualche festa in famiglia. Mi ricordo di quando mi ha detto che avrei avuto una sorellina, ma sono più... sensazioni che immagini. Quando sono entrato nell’Alleanza ho provato a tornare sul mio pianeta per cercare qualche traccia che mi portasse a lei o alla mia famiglia, ma i bombardamenti dei cloni erano stati così estesi che la maggior parte degli archivi era andata distrutta. Non sono neanche del tutto sicuro che mia madre fosse umana. Anche se guardandomi allo specchio direi che è probabile.”

Jyn provò una fitta di compassione rendendosi conto che Cassian conosceva molte più cose sulla famiglia Erso che sulla propria. “E… tua sorella?”

Cassian scosse la testa. “Non lo so, non so che le sia successo. In realtà non è da escludere che sia solo un frutto della mia immaginazione.” Fu di nuovo lui a rompere il silenzio che seguì: “Tu ti ricordi di tua madre?”

Lyra. Bella, ieratica, gli occhi gentili scuri quasi come quelli di Cassian, i lunghi capelli castani che le incorniciavano il viso, l'ultimo abbraccio su Lah’mu. ‘ _ Fidati della Forza _ …’

“Sì, me la ricordo.” Si accorse di aver afferrato istintivamente il pendaglio che le aveva lasciato. Lo mostrò a Cassian. “Questo era suo.”

“Che cos'è?”

“È un cristallo Kyber. I miei genitori li stavano studiando prima… beh, prima di scappare. È l'unica cosa che sia riuscita a conservare per tutti questi anni.”

“Posso vederlo?”

Lei annuì e gli porse il cristallo. Lui aveva dovuto avvicinarsi, perché a lei non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di togliersi la catenina dal collo. Improvvisamente si rese conto con orrore che la distanza tra loro era così poca che con il minimo gesto si sarebbero potuti toccare. Si sentì avvampare violentemente. Voleva allo stesso tempo fuggire e avvicinarsi ancora di più, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di volontà di fare nè l’una nè l’altra cosa. Da un momento all’altro, lui si sarebbe accorto della vicinanza e allora avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione sul da farsi. Lui era ancora concentrato sul cristallo, quindi si costrinse a restare immobile, inebriata dalla sua presenza. Non aveva altro da fare se non studiare meglio il volto affilato dell’amico, addolcito dalla barba e dagli occhi intelligenti, contornato dai capelli ormai davvero troppo lunghi. Non credeva che si sarebbe mai stancata di guardare quel volto. Dopo il primo momento di imbarazzo, le sembrò così naturale stargli vicino che avrebbe potuto restare ferma accanto a lui per sempre, finché Cassian, qualche secondo dopo, non alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

“È strano, pulsa, è come se fosse vivo…”

Si interruppe, e vedendo gli occhi di Jyn così vicini ai suoi si pietrificò. Restarono così per un attimo, senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a trovare il coraggio di muoversi né per annullare la distanza che li separava né per allontanarsi. Gli occhi di lui, fissi su di lei, le parvero ancora più belli del solito. 

Voleva che continuasse a guardarla così per tutta la vita.  

Però lei era Jyn Erso e alla Forza piaceva prenderla in giro. In quel momento Cassian chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò lievemente da lei. “Farei meglio a...” Lasciò andare il suo cristallo e sgusciò via dalla cassa, schiarendosi la voce e senza incontrare di nuovo il suo sguardo. “Farei meglio ad andare a controllare cosa sta combinando Bodhi.”

Jyn lo guardò andare via, ancora pietrificata, sentendosi improvvisamente sola, infreddolita e triste, chiedendosi perché il cuore le battesse all’impazzata e rifiutandosi di trovare una risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché citare Balle Spaziali non guasta mai.


	8. La città delle ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nostri eroi arrivano a destinazione e fanno un incontro interessante.

L'atmosfera di New Sabanna era opprimente, non solo a causa dell'afa. Qui nell’Orlo Interno, il giogo della dittatura si faceva sentire molto di più che nella periferia galattica e le bandiere imperiali erano onnipresenti.

_ Non è un problema se non guardi in alto _ .

Si era pentita profondamente di aver pronunciato quelle parole, ma la frase sembrava esprimere perfettamente l'atteggiamento sottomesso del popolo di Itani nei confronti dell'autorità.

Ovunque c’erano cartelli e ologrammi informativi che rammentavano agli abitanti che era in vigore un coprifuoco dal tramonto all’alba o che esortavano i  _ bravi concittadini _ a chiamare gli appositi numeri di emergenza in caso avessero informazioni riguardanti la presenza di feccia non umana all’interno delle mura della città, per permettere alla milizia locale di svolgere al meglio il proprio lavoro di repressione dell’illegalità. Apparentemente i pogrom contro i non-umani di cui la Ribellione aveva avuto notizia erano ancora in corso.

Scivolava tra la folla variopinta mentre Cassian, accanto a lei, la dirigeva tenendola per il gomito come aveva fatto nel mercato di Jehda City. Se la situazione fosse stata diversa, se non fossero stati nel bel mezzo di un territorio ostile e pericoloso, Jyn avrebbe potuto bruciare per il calore che le si irradiava nel braccio da dove premevano le dita di lui. Al momento, però, non le era permesso di perdere la concentrazione, e sentiva che anche Cassian era teso come una corda di violino e lanciava continuamente intorno a sé occhiate sospettose. Non poteva dargli torto, dato che ogni tre isolati incappavano in una pattuglia di Stormtroopers. All'inizio era stato facile far finta di essere semplici passanti, ma, entrando in città oltrepassando l’antica cinta muraria e allontanandosi dallo spazioporto, i vestiti neutri e giacche di pelle consunte da viaggiatori interstellari che indossavano risaltavano sempre di più contro le tuniche dai colori sgargianti portate dai locali, e visto che gli imperiali tendevano a fermare e interrogare chi si distingueva dalla massa Jyn si sentiva sempre più a disagio. 

Quando finalmente per non essere notati furono costretti a tuffarsi in un vicolo laterale, Jyn osò affrontare il problema, che sicuramente non era sfuggito a Cassian. Gli si piantò davanti a mani incrociate. “Abbiamo bisogno di altri vestiti, questi si notano troppo!”

Si era aspettata una qualche resistenza, una risposta esaustiva al perché lei avesse torto, un rimprovero per non fidarsi abbastanza di lui che era capo della missione, invece Cassian la fissò con aria placida e rispose: “Lo so.”

Jyn restò un momento interdetta dalla mancanza di resistenza che aveva incontrato. Alzò un sopracciglio. “Quindi?”

“Quindi cosa?”

“Perché non ce li siamo ancora procurati?”

Cassian si strinse nelle spalle. “I vestiti costano soldi, che noi non abbiamo.”

Jyn quasi si mise a ridere. “Tutto qui? Non muoverti, torno subito.”

Fece per tornare sull’affollata strada principale, ma Cassian l’afferrò per un braccio. “Dove credi di andare?”

“Non abbiamo soldi, vado a prenderne.”

“L'hai detto anche tu, siamo troppo visibili, non è prudente derubare la gente in questa situazione.”

“Cassian, lo faccio da quando avevo otto anni e non mi hanno mai presa. E in questo sono molto più brava di te.”

“Che cosa? Come fai a dirlo?”

Fece un sorriso compiaciuto. “Sono felice che tu l'abbia chiesto. Questo dev'essere tu, credo.” In mano aveva l’astuccio dei grimaldelli di Cassian.

“Come hai...” Lui rimase per un attimo interdetto (la confusione sul suo volto ripagò Jyn di tutti gli sforzi che aveva dovuto fare per portare a termine quello scherzo) e si riprese l’astuccio, stizzito. “D'accordo, sei meglio di me. Ma non vuol dire che sia una buona idea.” 

“Ne hai altre? Smettila di essere iper protettivo, è tutta la vita che rubo per sopravvivere!”

“Sì, e quando ti ho incontrata eri ricercata su cinque pianeti.”

“Dettagli insignificanti, ed era per un crimine completamente diverso. Allora, capitano? Mi dai il permesso di andare?”

“Non mi piace separarci, non conosciamo ancora la città.”

“Non posso mettere le mani in tasca alla gente se ci sei anche tu con me che mi stai col fiato sul collo!”

Cassian sospirò, sconfitto. “Va bene.”

“Oh, grazie, finalmente. Non ti muovere da qui, torno subito!” e trotterellò via felice come una bambina con un giocattolo nuovo. 

Cassian sospirò di nuovo e aspettò, in apprensione fin quando non la vide tornare qualche minuto dopo con le tasche piene di crediti. Jyn gli consegnò il bottino con aria solenne. “Quante persone hai derubato? Qui c'è una fortuna!”

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. “Due o tre. Basta saper scegliere gli obiettivi gusti, e questa città sembra esserne piena.”

Ritornati sulla strada principale, si infilarono nel primo negozio di abbigliamento che trovarono. Cassian, visto che ormai i fondi non mancavano, propose di comprare non una, ma ben due tuniche a testa, una chiara e una scura, in modo da poter cambiare abito in caso avessero sospettato di essere seguiti o avessero dovuto pedinare qualcuno più sveglio della media. Scelsero i colori meno sgargianti che riuscirono a trovare, che lo stesso a loro sembravano eccessivamente vivaci. Comprarono abiti anche per Bodhi, che li stava aspettando alla nave, decidendo che doveva avere circa le stesse misure di Cassian.

Jyn non si sentiva affatto a suo agio nella sua nuova tunica bordeaux, preferiva di gran lunga la maglia aderente e i pantaloni che non le intralciavano i movimenti con tessuto in eccesso, ma stavolta, dirigendosi verso il centro della città, non ebbero problemi a passare sotto al naso delle truppe imperiali, che li ignorarono completamente. 

Ora erano così ricchi da potersi addirittura permettere di salire su un tram invece che andare a piedi. Si inoltrarono nel cuore della capitale, nei grandi viali alberati che si snodavano tra i palazzi ricoperti di vegetazione e i meravigliosi giardini pensili per i quali il pianeta era famoso in tutta la galassia. 

Scesero accanto all’affollato mercato principale, che profumava di spezie e di fiori esotici. Quasi arrivati a destinazione,  notarono che i locali si affrettavano a coprirsi la testa, piegando la stoffa abbondante della tunica per formare un cappuccio. Li imitarono per non essere gli unici a testa scoperta, senza sapere il motivo del gesto. Lo scoprirono un attimo dopo, quando iniziò a piovere pesantemente senza, ai loro occhi inesperti, alcun preavviso. 

Jyn si accorse, stupefatta, di essere ancora quasi completamente asciutta: le tuniche erano impermeabili. Il suo apprezzamento per il nuovo capo di vestiario aumentò improvvisamente.

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, l’edificio abbandonato dove avrebbero cercato un posto sicuro dove mettere una base, non aveva ancora finito di diluviare. Dall'esterno, sotto la pioggia battente, la palazzina sembrava sul punto di crollare da un momento all'altro. Sembrava una casa infestata da spiriti erranti come quelle delle storie che i partigiani le raccontavano quando era bambina.L'impressione che fosse disabitata era rafforzata dalle assi che bloccavano quasi completamente il portone.

Tuttavia i fantasmi non erano gli unici inquilini della palazzina, visto che appena ebbero scavalcato le assi e furono entrati nell'androne videro la figurina di un bambino rodiano che si lanciava giù per le scale verso la strada. 

Cassian l'afferrò al volo ed esclamò in Rodian: “ _ Hey, hey, giovanotto, fermo là! È pericoloso là fuori, e piove a dirotto. _ ” 

Jyn lo guardò a bocca aperta: anche se la maggioranza degli umani era in grado di capire il Rodian, quasi nessuno era capace di parlarlo. Cassian era il primo appartenente alla categoria che incontrasse. Le venne il dubbio che sua madre, dopotutto, potesse non essere completamente umana. 

Il bambino non poteva avere più di quattro o cinque anni e sembrava terrorizzato. Continuava a fissare, immobile, l'estraneo con la barba gocciolante di pioggia che lo teneva in braccio e gli parlava nella sua lingua. Jyn notò che era particolarmente magro e che sotto la pelle squamosa verde smeraldo si distinguevano chiaramente le ossa.  “Forse ha fame…” sussurrò in Basic, sperando di non spaventarlo oltre. 

“ _Hai fame,_ _chiquitito_?”, chiese Cassian, con il sorriso allegro che a Jyn piaceva tanto. Jyn sentì muoversi nelle viscere qualcosa che somigliava pericolosamente alla gelosia, vedendo che quel sorriso veniva rivolto a qualcun altro mentre a lei probabilmente sarebbe stato negato fino alla fine della missione.

Il bambino annuì vigorosamente. 

“ _ Va bene, vediamo di trovarti qualcosa da mangiare. _ ” Cassian lo posò a terra, si inginocchiò accanto a lui facendo attenzione a bloccargli la strada per la porta, e dallo zaino estrasse una tavoletta di nutrienti da una porzione. “ _ Tieni _ .”

Il bambino rimase immobile, ancora indeciso se fidarsi di Cassian. 

“ _ È cibo, è buono. Guarda, non è avvelenato _ .” Staccò un pezzetto dalla porzione, lo mangiò e, sempre sorridendo, porse di nuovo il resto al bimbo. “ _ Vuoi? _ ”

Le difese del piccolo caddero. Prese la tavoletta e la divorò come qualcuno che non mangiava da giorni, e la sua voracità spinse Jyn a domandarsi se questa fosse davvero solo una sua impressione.

Jyn non si avvicinò e restò zitta: non aveva idea di come si trattasse coi bambini, non parlava Rodian e le sembrava che Cassian si stesse arrangiando benissimo da solo. Inoltre vederlo così sollecito nei confronti del piccolo sconosciuto era piuttosto divertente.

“Mi sa che avevi ragione”, le disse lui in Basic. Poi si rivolse di nuovo al bambino in Rodian: “ _ Dovresti tornare dalla tua mamma e dal tuo papà, saranno preoccupati _ .”

Come per dargli ragione, un urlo disperato risuonò nella tromba delle scale e si sentirono dei passi agitati scendere le scale di corsa. Una donna rodiana comparve sul pianerottolo e, vedendoli, si immobilizzò terrorizzata, restando in silenzio ad osservare la scena con gli enormi occhi blu.

“ _ È lei la tua mamma? _ ” 

Il bambino guardò la donna e annuì. 

“ _ Anche la tua mamma ha fame? _ ”

Di nuovo, il bimbo fece di sì con la testa. 

Cassian tirò fuori dallo zaino tutte le tavolette di nutrienti che aveva e le consegnò al bambino. “ _ È tutto il cibo che ho. Portalo alla tua mamma, e mi raccomando, non scappare più, va bene? _ ”

Il piccolo corse da sua madre a darle il fagotto che aveva in mano, poi si girò di nuovo verso Cassian e, sfuggendo alla presa della donna, ritornò correndo da lui, che non si era rialzato in piedi, e gli accarezzò con una manina la barba ancora fradicia. “ _ Wknuto _ .” 

“ _ Prego _ ,  _ mi amigo _ .”

Il bambino tornò di nuovo dalla sua mamma, ma stavolta la prese per mano e si lasciò condurre su per le scale, con lo sguardo fisso su Cassian. La madre aveva l'aria di qualcuno appena scampato ad un plotone di esecuzione e si allontanò il più velocemente possibile senza dire una parola, trascinandosi dietro il figlio. Cassian rimase immobile finché non furono spariti, poi si alzò in piedi e il sorriso gli sparì dalle labbra. Guardò Jyn con aria interrogativa, esitando come per chiedere la sua approvazione per il modo in cui si era comportato. “Non dire niente a Draven, per favore. Ho appena rotto una dozzina di regole sulla familiarizzazione e sul consumo parsimonioso delle risorse.”

In quei pochi minuti aveva smesso di piovere e la luce del giorno splendeva sulla strada, asciugando il selciato e rendendo l'aria afosa. Cassian si avviò su per le scale dov’erano saliti i due rodiani e Jyn lo seguì. “Ci conviene andare in alto, per avere una visuale migliore sul palazzo. Dobbiamo anche assicurarci che ci sia una via di fuga praticabile, però, nel caso ci scoprano.”

Uno degli appartamenti al sesto piano faceva al caso loro: era completamente disabitato, abbastanza in alto da fornire un panorama privilegiato sulla città e sul palazzo presidenziale e abbastanza in basso da consentire, in caso di necessità, la fuga sui tetti verdeggianti degli edifici circostanti. L'appartamento era piccolo, un ingresso, una stanza e un bagno senza acqua corrente, anche se i precedenti inquilini, probabilmente abusivi quanto loro, avevano costruito una cisterna per raccogliere l'acqua piovana. Jyn sentì un moto di soddisfazione al pensiero di potersi lavare almeno un poco. 

Lasciarono tutto l'equipaggiamento che avevano portato con loro ordinatamente in un angolino, poi Cassian mise un catenaccio alla vecchia porta di legno, di cui le affidò una delle chiavi, e si avviarono di nuovo verso lo spazioporto per recuperare Bodhi e il resto dell'attrezzatura. 

Scendendo le scale, vennero seguito dalla figurina del piccolo rodiano, finché Cassian non si fermò a rimproverarlo. “ _ Pensavo di averti detto di restare con la tua mamma. È pericoloso allontanarsi per i bambini piccoli come te. _ ”

Il piccolo ignorò la predica, riparandosi dietro alla grata del corrimano, e finalmente parlò con una vocina acuta: “ _ Come ti chiami?” _

Cassian rispose senza un attimo di esitazione. “ _ Mi chiamo Joreth, e questa è la mia amica Keri. Non parla Rodian, ma è simpatica lo stesso. E tu come ti chiami? _ ”

“...  _ Meelo… _ ”

“ _ Che bel nome che hai. Adesso mi devi fare un favore, però, Meelo, torna dalla tua mamma, altrimenti si arrabbierà con me. Va bene? _ ”

“ _ Ma tu tornerai? _ ”

“ _ Tornerò. Devo andare con Keri a comprare alcune cose, poi tornerò qui. Non posso andare senza sapere che sei con la tua mamma, però _ .”

“ _ Va bene… _ ” e Meelo corse su per le scale, fermandosi solo una volta a guardare Cassian per un secondo. 

Jyn, che finora non aveva detto una parola, ridacchiò. “Secondo me gli piace la tua barba.”

“Sì, può essere.”

“Comunque, continuo a ribadire che Keri non mi piace”

Cassian fece una smorfia beffarda. “Scusa, ti prometto che per la prossima missione i nomi li sceglierai tu.”

Uscirono in strada senza essere visti da nessuno: fortunatamente, l'ingresso del palazzo fatiscente non era su una strada trafficata, ma su un vicolo laterale dove non passava quasi nessuno. Indossarono di nuovo le pieghe della tunica sopra la testa, un po’ per non essere riconosciuti e un po’ per non farsi prendere di sorpresa dal prossimo acquazzone.

La folla si era un po’ diradata dopo la pioggia, così Cassian non sentiva più il bisogno di dirigere Jyn stringendola per il gomito: sapeva che lei si sarebbe orientata benissimo senza di lui, il contatto fisico di prima era servito a placare il timore di perderla tra la gente. Improvvisamente, però, la cinse per la vita e la spinse ad accelerare il passo. 

Jyn sussultò. “Che succede?” Non ricevendo risposta e vedendo che intorno a loro tutti i passanti di colpo avevano iniziato a disperdersi, si guardò intorno con più attenzione e capì: uno squadrone di milizia locale dalle uniformi blu elettrico era radunato attorno a un palazzo basso e ricoperto d’edera e stavano facendo irruzione. Prima che fossero riusciti ad allontanarsi abbastanza, i militari spintonarono in strada un’intera famiglia di Duros, adulti, vecchi e bambini, minacciandoli, picchiando chi resisteva col calcio del fucile. Apparentemente qualche  _ bravo concittadino _ aveva chiamato il famigerato numero di emergenza. Tre mesi prima, non avrebbe fatto caso all'ingiustizia che aveva sotto gli occhi, avrebbe pensato che la famiglia se la fosse cercata, abitando su un pianeta che sapevano essere pericoloso per quelli come loro, attirando troppo l'attenzione, non abbassando la testa. Adesso, però, si rendeva conto che molto probabilmente l'unica colpa della famiglia era stata di non appartenere alla specie umana, e restare a guardare non le sembrava giusto. “Cassian…”

“Non possiamo fare niente, Jyn, sono troppi”, le rispose in un sussurro urgente, stringendo ancora di più la presa su di lei e continuando a trascinarla in avanti. Jyn non riuscì a non guardarsi indietro e vide che la famiglia stava venendo caricata su un furgone come bestiame. Era quello il pericolo da cui Cassian voleva proteggere Meelo, impedendogli di uscire in strada ed essere visto. Un giovane si rifiutò di salire, iniziò ad azzuffarsi con un militare, volarono pugni… 

“Jyn, andiamo, non fermarti…”

Uno sparo. Le poche persone ancora nella strada si misero a urlare e correre intorno a loro, ma lei si fermò per un attimo per guardare cosa fosse successo, ignorando Cassian che continuava a sollecitarla. Il giovane giaceva a terra, morto, il cranio distrutto, sangue e cervello sparsi sul marciapiede, gli occhi vacui che sembravano fissarla.

“Ti prego, Jyn…” 

Cassian aveva ragione ad avere fretta di andarsene, non sarebbe stato salutare essere gli ultimi a lasciare la strada, quindi gli afferrò finalmente la mano e si mise a correre accanto a lui, lontano dalla casa ricoperta d’edera, lontano dalla milizia, lontano dalla famiglia bisognosa d'aiuto.


	9. Sul tetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovi personaggi! Non tutti simpaticissimi, devo dire.

Le prime ore su Itani erano andate relativamente bene: nessuno li aveva notati, tutto era andato secondo i piani, nonostante Jyn non potesse togliersi dalla testa l'immagine del giovane Duros ucciso e nelle orecchie le risuonassero le grida disperate della sua famiglia. 

Era filato tutto troppo liscio e Jyn avrebbe dovuto sospettare che prima di fine giornata si sarebbe ritrovata a guardare un fucile dalla parte sbagliata della canna. 

Si era abituata troppo bene vivendo con i Ribelli, visto che per quasi due mesi nessuno aveva minacciato di ucciderla. Così quando, ritornando alla base con Bodhi al seguito, grondanti di pioggia e carichi di bagagli, si ritrovarono davanti un rodiano scheletrico e tremante, in piedi sul primo pianerottolo delle scale, che li teneva sotto tiro con un’arma che aveva visto giorni migliori, ci mise mezzo secondo di troppo a reagire.

Lasciò cadere a terra le borse piene di cibo che aveva in mano e si gettò su Bodhi, dietro di lei, per fargli scudo. Pregò la Forza che Cassian, l'ultimo ad entrare, non fosse nella linea di tiro e, mentre ancora stava cadendo, si preparò al bruciore infernale di una ferita da blaster.

_ Click. _

Il bruciore non venne.

_ Click. Click click.  _

Il fucile si era inceppato. 

Lasciò Bodhi a terra dove l’aveva gettato e si precipitò su per le scale, verso il Rodiano. Vagamente sentì Cassian gridarle di fermarsi. L’uomo tremò ancora di più ma strinse ancora più forte il fucile, tirando convulsamente il grilletto. Ancora sei scalini e avrebbe potuto disarmarlo. Quello le puntò il fucile in faccia. Quattro scalini. Se il fucile si fosse disinceppato lei sarebbe morta. Due scalini. 

Il rodiano tirò il grilletto nel momento in cui lei afferrò la canna del fucile.

È una verità universalmente riconosciuta che le ustioni fanno maledettamente male. Il dolore percepito, però, non è proporzionale alla quantità di sangue versata. Questo è particolarmente vero quando la carne viene colpita da un pacchetto d’aria ionizzata che cauterizza immediatamente la ferita appena creata, come nel caso di una ferita da blaster. 

Per questo, Jyn non si preoccupò più di tanto quando sentì la tempia andarle a fuoco, anche se involontariamente emise un grido soffocato. Non le era scoppiata la testa, il dolore voleva dire che era ancora viva. Ottimo. Finì il movimento che aveva iniziato prima dello sparo e strappò il fucile dalle mani dell’uomo, che cadde a terra come una bambola di pezza.

La canna decrepita era stata arroventata dallo sparo. Adesso anche il palmo della mano le bruciava. ‘ _ Ahia _ .’

Jyn lasciò cadere il fucile a terra. Il palmo della mano stava velocemente diventando rosso, ma non bruciava neanche lontanamente quanto la tempia. “Ma che diamine ti è preso?!?”, ruggì contro il rodiano. 

Cassian comparve accanto a lei in un turbine di vesti con un’aria sconvolta. “Sei ferita?”

Senza aspettare una risposta, le prese delicatamente il volto tra le mani per esaminare meglio la ferita. Jyn, suo malgrado, grugnì di dolore: il bruciore si era già diffuso fino al collo, la testa le pulsava e persino il tocco leggero e le dita fresche di Cassian erano insopportabili. Cercò di ritrarsi ma lui la lasciò andare solo dopo essersi accertato che la ferita fosse innocua. 

“È solo un graffio, per fortuna.” 

“Fa un male boia, però.”

Per un attimo le parve che Cassian fosse sul punto di sorriderle, ma prima che potesse esserne certa lui si voltò e, con voce calma ma gelida, si rivolse al rodiano disarmato, che era ancora a terra e fissava terrorizzato le poche gocce di sangue colate sul collo di Jyn. “ _ Tu sei il padre di Meelo? _ ”

“ _...Sì… _ ”

“ _ Che ti abbiamo fatto di male? Io nutro tuo figlio e tu mi ripaghi cercando di uccidere la mia compagna? _ ”

Il rodiano riuscì a tirarsi in piedi da solo, anche se a fatica, e rispose sprezzante: “ _ Voi umani siete tutti uguali. Entro domani ci denuncerai, se non l’hai già fatto. _ ”

Cassian lo fissò per qualche secondo sospirando, poi chiese: “ _ È questo ciò che pensi? _ ”, scosse la testa, prese da terra il fucile e ci armeggiò con efficienza militare. Infine, sempre calmo e impassibile, porse l'arma al rodiano. “ _ Tieni, non si incepperà più. _ ”

Jyn fece per protestare perché armare un uomo terrorizzato le pareva  una pessima idea, ma appena rimise le mani sul fucile il rodiano si calmò e per la prima volta osò guardare Cassian negli occhi. “ _ Perché? _ ”

“ _ Perché nè io nè i miei amici abbiamo intenzione di denunciare o fare del male alla tua famiglia. Vogliamo solo starcene in pace _ ”

“ _ Come faccio a sapere che non mi stai ingannando? Che non siete come tutti gli altri? _ ”

“ _ Non puoi saperlo, devi fidarti di me come io mi devo fidare di te. Ti prometto che nessuno di noi vuole fare del male alla tua famiglia. Però tu devi promettere di non torcere mai più un capello ai miei compagni. _ ”

 

L'uomo aveva spalancato gli occhi enormi ancora di più ed era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo a meditare sulle parole di Cassian. Poi, improvvisamente, aveva annuito ed era sparito su per le scale, con un’occhiata verso Jyn che pareva di scuse.

La scommessa di Cassian aveva funzionato: il Rodiano si era fidato. ' _ Ha la faccia di un amico _ ’, aveva detto Baze. Cassian era bravissimo nel far credere a sconosciuti che aveva appena incontrato di essere degno di fiducia, a suo tempo era riuscito a ingannare anche lei.

La ferita alla testa le faceva ancora male nonostante l’applicazione di Bacta se la pelle del suo palmo destro si era riempita di vesciche, ma, su insistenza di Cassian, quella prima sera avevano lasciato una sporta di cibo davanti alla porta dell'appartamento occupato dai Rodiani, all'ottavo e ultimo piano dell’edificio,  come segno di amicizia. 

Jyn aveva voluto bussare, ma Cassian aveva scosso la testa ed erano tornati da Bodhi. 

Mentre cenavano in silenzio, sopraffatti dalla stanchezza, risuonò per le strade della città la sirena che annunciava l’inizio del coprifuoco. Jyn, sentendola, provò una leggera nausea perché il suono era quasi lo stesso che scandiva le giornate nel campo di prigionia su Wobani. ‘ _ Sembra una vita fa, ma sono passati solo tre mesi… _ ’

Dopo il pasto, mentre Cassian aiutava Bodhi ad installare l’equipaggiamento per la sorveglianza del palazzo presidenziale, Jyn sgattaiolò fuori dalla porta senza farsi notare e si diresse ai piani superiori. Le sporte davanti alla porta di Meelo erano sparite, ma lei non era salita per questo. Aveva notato che le scale non si interrompevano al pianerottolo, ma salivano verso un’altra porta incassata nel soffitto. Quello era il suo obiettivo. Esitò per un momento con la mano sulla maniglia dell’antica e desueta porta di legno, poi, con il suo solito impeto, la spalancò.

Quello che vide le mozzò il fiato. 

Era arrivata al tetto, dove crescevano incontrollati arbusti ed erbacce, irrigati dagli acquazzoni e concimati dai volatili variopinti che infestavano la città. Davanti a lei si stendeva il panorama notturno di New Sabanna, risplendente alla luce delle lune. Si sedette tra le piante profumate, sentendo un’improvvisa serenità.

Non c'era niente che la facesse sentire in pace come osservare il cielo stellato. Cercò di riconoscere le costellazioni inventate da suo padre, ma questo stupido pianeta era troppo distante da Lah’mu. Studiò le stelle più luminose una a una, cercando di memorizzare le loro posizioni sulla volta celeste. 

Una stella che brillava di una luce più blu delle altre attirò la sua attenzione e Jyn si mise a fissarla per scoprirne i segreti. Se si guarda fisso il cielo, si ha l’illusione che le stelle si stiano avvicinando, chiamandoti a loro, e...

“Bellissimo, vero?”

Jyn scattò in piedi imprecando e nello stesso movimento sfilò la pistola dalla fondina: era stata così incantata dallo spettacolo che non si era accorta dell'intrusa dietro di lei. 

Quest’ultima vedendo il blaster, alzò le mani trattenendo il respiro, spaventatissima. Era una Rodiana, e nella fioca luce delle lune sembrava più giovane della madre di Meelo, ma scheletrica quanto lei. Vagamente, una parte della sua mente si stupì che le parlasse in Basic. “Chi sei?”

Nonostante gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura, la voce era sicura. “Scusa, avrei dovuto annunciarmi. Sono Serleena, Meelo è mio nipote. Tu sei Keri, giusto?”

Jyn abbassò il blaster, ma non lo rimise ancora nella fondina. “Sì, sono io.”

Serleena si guardò intorno, un po’ a disagio, tossicchiando. “Ehm… Bella la vista, vero?”

Jyn rimase immobile ancora un momento deliberando sul da farsi, poi mise via il blaster. “Sì, molto.”

La giovane le rivolse un sorriso ancora incerto. “Grazie per quello che avete fatto tu e il tuo uomo. Mi dispiace per l’accoglienza di mio cognato, ed è sempre sulla corda perché Meelo scappa almeno tre volte al giorno.” 

Jyn si sentì avvampare violentemente. “Prego, ma… Joreth non è il mio uomo.”

“Ah, no? Perdonami, non volevo essere indiscreta… Avevo assunto che lo fosse perché è venuto a cercarti, mi sembrava piuttosto preoccupato…”

“È venuto a…”  _ Karabast _ , non aveva detto al maniaco del controllo dove sarebbe andata, non lo aveva nemmeno avvisato quando era uscita. Per dirla tutta, non sapeva nemmeno esattamente da quanto fosse sul tetto, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente. “Devo andare.” Si avviò verso le scale, ma si girò un attimo prima di aprire la porta. “Ehm… grazie.”

Serleena annuì in risposta. “Prego.”

Jyn aprì la porta con cautela. Cassian era sul pianerottolo sottostante che discuteva animatamente con i genitori di Meelo. Cercò di scendere le scale il più silenziosamente possibile per farsi notare da lui il più tardi possibile, ma Serleena ebbe la brillante idea di annunciare a voce altissima, stavolta in Rodian: “ _ Joreth, l'ho trovata! _ ”

Cassian si voltò di scatto, e vedendola nei suoi occhi per un istante balenò un'espressione sollevata, immediatamente sostituita dalla “faccia da spia”. Sotto gli occhi della famiglia di Meelo, che Cassian aveva ringraziato di cuore, scesero le scale senza dire una parola. Jyn si preparò ad una sfuriata, non aspettandosi nulla di buono. 

Quando rientrarono in casa, Bodhi la sorprese stringendola in un abbraccio, tremante. “Jyn, dov’eri finita? Non ci hai detto niente…” 

Jyn gli sorrise, gettando un'occhiata di soppiatto a Cassian, che era livido e non aveva ancora aperto bocca. “Sono solo andata sul tetto a guardare le stelle. Mi dispiace che tu ti sia preoccupato…”

“Non è l'unico che si è preoccupato.” La voce di Cassian era un sibilo tagliente, i suoi occhi fiammeggiavano di rabbia repressa a fatica. “Avresti dovuto avvisarci.”

Jyn si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Bodhi per guardare Cassian dritto in faccia. Contrattaccò perché era l'unica cosa che le avessero insegnato a fare quando era sotto pressione. “Ah, davvero? L'ultima volta che ho controllato, mi hanno detto che sono una donna libera e posso fare ciò che voglio.” 

Cassian abbassò ancora di più la voce, agitato, l'accento molto più forte del solito. “Jyn, siamo su un pianeta controllato dall’Impero, in mezzo a una città sotto coprifuoco, in un palazzo che sta in piedi per miracolo in cui gli unici abitanti siamo noi e una famiglia di non umani paranoici, è davvero troppo pretendere che tu non cerchi in tutti i modi di metterti nei guai?”

“Io non mi metto nei guai!”

“Sai cos’hanno pensato i Rodiani quando sono andato a chiedergli se ti avessero vista? Che eri sicuramente andata a spifferare alla milizia dove vivono. L’uomo di prima stava per andare a prendere il fucile per darti la caccia! Non siamo a casa, siamo in missione, e, per quanto mi fidi di te, è nell'interesse della missione che sappia sempre dove trovarti.” 

Jyn alzò la voce, ormai stava quasi urlando. “Ah sì, adesso parliamo del bene della missione? Sono ore che zoppichi, non credere che non l'abbia notato, e ti sei seduto solo per cenare, fa bene alla missione, quello?”

Per sua grande soddisfazione, Cassian rimase un attimo interdetto. “Non sei mia madre.”

“Né tu la mia!” 

“BASTA!”, tuonò Bodhi. “Siete preoccupati a vicenda, l'abbiamo capito, ma-ma ora piantatela, non pensate che continuare a discutere sarebbe controproducente? Siamo tutti stanchi. Adesso lo dò io un ordine: andiamo a dormire!”

Jyn e Cassian si girarono perplessi verso di lui, la rabbia di entrambi improvvisamente soppiantata dalla sorpresa. 

Bodhi deglutì imbarazzato e, torcendosi le mani, aggiunse con la voce piccola piccola: “P-p-per favore?”

Cassian annuì e si rivolse di nuovo a Jyn, stavolta con un'espressione pentita e imbarazzata, probabilmente quella che aveva assunto anche lei. Adesso che la rabbia era sbollita, nessuno dei due riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo dell'altro, mentre durante la discussione non si sarebbero mai sognati di interrompere il contatto visivo. Jyn fu la prima ad accorgersi che nella foga del litigio si erano avvicinati troppo, invadendo lo spazio dell'altro. Fece immediatamente un passo indietro e fuggì nell’altra stanza perché i suoi amici non vedessero la sfumatura rosso intenso che stavano assumendo le sue guance. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Appena l'ho visto, Cassian mi è sembrato tantissimo un tipico protagonista di un romanzo di Le Carrè: alto, bello, cupo, che fatica a venire a patti con la propria coscienza nonostante agisca per quello che crede essere un bene superiore. Per avere una corrispondenza perfetta manca solo "fantastico a letto", ma non credo che la Disney ci darà mai questa informazione.
> 
> Quindi, dopo aver escogitato un modo per salvare Jyn e Cassian, e con loro anche Bodhi (per fortuna, povero Bodhi), mi è venuta in mente questa storia, (molto) liberamente ispirata da parti di "La spia che venne dal freddo", "La talpa" e "La tamburina".
> 
> Non pretendo assolutamente di aspirare ad essere brava come Le Carrè, ma devo togliermi questa storia dalla testa altrimenti non riuscirò ad andare avanti con la mia vita. 
> 
> P.S. Se vi capita, leggete i tre libri nominati sopra. E dopo "La talpa" leggete anche "L'onorevole scolaro" e "Tutti gli uomini di Smiley". E se vi sono piaciuti, leggete anche "La spia perfetta", che sembra un macigno indicible per le prime 400 pagine ma nelle ultime 100 ci si rende conto che è un libro così bello che fa saltellare dalla gioia. Ok, forse ho saltellato solo io, però è bello, se piace il genere.


End file.
